With the Males
by Miss Tazzy
Summary: What happens when a group of up and coming female pirates colide with the most feared male group of pirates on the open oceans? Story with Ichiruki45 rated for language and safety. HitsuHina
1. Chapter 1

With the Males

Summary: What happens when a group of up and coming group of female pirates collide with the most brutal male pirates in the seas? Complete disaster right? Can these girls teach the guys to be nice? Or will the guys turn them into killers like them?

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day outside, with the sun not too bright, but still providing an excellent view of the ocean as female pirate, Momo Hinamori gazed out in to the sea. A nice breeze was blowing, giving the sail of the ship a great wind to get the pirate and her crew where they needed to go. The "Sea Diamonds" where the only female pirate crew on the open oceans. Even though they where still up and coming, many crews already knew about them. However, all of this would come crashing down when they meet the most feared group of pirates on the open ocean.

"Captain Hinamori!" someone called. Hinamori turned to look at the person, her brown hair whipping around her as she did, and saw her second in command, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Hey Rangiku!" She said happily, "What's up?"

"Nothing Much," replied Rangiku, "Just wondering what you're doing up here instead of being down below with everyone else."

"Just watching the ocean in case of attack." She responded to the strawberry blonde.

"Ah," said Rangiku "Smart thinking, Captain." She said with a smile.

The little peach smiled and turned back to the ocean, enjoying the soft breeze as well as the sunlight. After some hours of sailing the little peach saw a strip of land and yelled to her crew members "We're here!"

As the crew was coming up the deck Rangiku asked her "Well, now that we're here, where should we look first?"

Momo scanned the horizon, noticing it was almost night time. As she was looking she saw another ship coming in and got a mischievous idea. "Hm... I think a little robbery would be fun for now." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye as she turned towards the ship that was docking as several males had jumped out.

"Wait for me, Captain!" yelled Rangiku as she hurried to be alongside Momo, here idea sounding like fun to her as well. They sneaked their way to the other ship while being as quiet as a mouse.

As the girls snuck around the ship, Matsumoto found something and her eyes lit up with light as if she where in Heaven. She squealed in delight as began to pick up the boxes of sake. Even though they where trying to be quiet, they ended up making a bit of a ruckus; especially Yachiru and Nel.

"Hey Toshiro, do you hear some noise coming from the ship?" A tall male with orange hair asked.

"Its Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki." A shorter male with emerald eyes and gravity defying snowy hair corrected him.

"Tch... Looks like someone has a death wish that I'm more than happy to grant." another male with light blue hair said.

The three boys went to check it out since their other crew members where busy getting supplies.

"Sshhh, everyone, keep it down!" Momo whispered as loud as she could without making too much noise, "We're going to get caught!"

"Don't worry captain!" Rangiku said loudly, "I doubt those stupid men could hear thunder if ti was right above 'em!" she then laughed, making much more noise.

"Yeah shes right!" Yachiru chirped happily and loudly.

"Ohhh man..." Momo whispered to herself.

The three males walked aboard their ship and to their surprise, _females _where raiding _their_ ship! Hitsugaya's eye brow twitched with annoyance as she was at a lose for words. These _girls_ where raiding _their_ ship? He signaled for the rest of the crew to come and prepare for a fight.

"Uh oh! We got compannyyyy!" Yachiru and Nel chimed.

"W-what? Everyone get ready to fight!" Momo said as she drew her sword from her side.

"Heh, these chicks think they can take _US_ on/" the blue haired male scoffed "Please."

"Don't underestimate them, Grimmjow." said Toshiro as he drew his sword as well.

"Hell yes we can take you on!" A short girl, who was barely taller than Yachiru came charging right at Grimmjow from behind. Her hair was floor length and silver with gold highlights and it was tied into two high ponytails on each side of her head.

The rest of the girls pulled their swords as they prepared for battle, each waiting on each other as the two hotheads battled it out. A few minutes passed before Ichigo decided to be the first to attack. He charged at met with the blade of Rangiku and then everyone went after one another.

Yachiru and Nel cheered their team on and watched them fight. Eventually, Yachiru grew tired of just cheering and jumped off of the watch tower and tried to stab Kenpachi in the shoulder. She managed to stab him, however, it didn't have any affect. Kenpachi just looked at the small girl who had a tiny blade in his shoulder, removed the blade, and sat her on his other shoulder.

Momo was fighting Hitsugaya, she managed to land several powerful kicks on his body, however, he often caught them or deflected them. She threw a high kick to his head which he just dodged. He prepared to slash the leg that was currently on the floor, however, Momo had used the momentum from the first kick to drop to the ground and swing around on her hands quickly, and dealt a powerful kick upwards into his body causing him to fly back a bit.

Ichigo was, to his surprise, having a difficult time dealing with Rangiku. She had managed to land many injuries on him with both kicks and punches. But that didn't mean that he hadn't been able to land a few strikes on her as well. She was covered in minor injuries, but they didn't seem to hold her back. He, seeing this, didn't let his wounds slow him down, even though he had a small, but deep stab wound to his stomach.

After Yachiru left to fight, Nel decided to fight as well. She had found a preoccupied Yumichika and, with startling accuracy, jumped off from where she was and headbutted him in the back, successfully knocking him down to the ground.

Nel then started pulling his hair and biting him. He attempted to pull the little child off but to no avail.

"Get off me! This is so ungraceful!" Yumichika yelled at the little green haired girl.

"NO!" She yelled back and pulled harder on his hair.

Renji was fighting a girl who looked almost like the girl with silver and gold hair, only, her hair was red with pink highlights. He managed to keep her at bay most of the time considering hew as almost twice as tall as she was, however, that doesn't mean that she didn't manage to get close and deal a few blows to him.

"If you don't get off me and STOP PULLING MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR SOON I'm going to slice and dice you into small, little bite-sized pieces!" scream Yumichika as he tried -and still failed- to pull the girl off.

"Na-ah," she said and pulled even harder.

Ikakku was facing off a girl who stood almost the same height as him with scarlet, shoulder length hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was wielding a thin, but extremely sharp, sword while he was using both his sword and his sheath. They had both sustained many injuries, some coming close to looking major, but they had held their ground as they came at each other once more.

Taking a glance in Yumichika's direction, Akida almost fell out laughing at the sight but managed to stay focused on her fight with Grimmjow.

"Amazing... One of your crew members is getting his ass kicked by a child!" She teased.

Grimmjow looked over in Yumichika's direction and had no comment for what he saw. Using this, Akida had slashed him across his stomach causing him to turn back to her as she jumped back a few feet. Grimmjow scowled and charged at her, however, using the fact that she had a small stature and he was more than twice as tall as she was, she dropped down causing him to trip and crash into Renji, causing them both to land in an awkward position.

Akida's twin, Kyna, used this and jumped on Grimmjow's back causing him to kiss Renji. She jumped of and the two twins gave each other a high-five while laughing.

"Aw, Look Cue-ball," Sairento sing-sang to Ikkaku, "looks like your buddies are havin' a little fun there."

"Don't call me-" but, as Ikkaku turned his head to look at what his opponent was talking about, he almost immediately started to laugh. "_HA! Now I got something to say to THEM if they ever call me bald!_" Ikkaku thought. But sadly, while he was thinking this, Sairento used the chance of momentary lack of focus from his side to rush at him and, with the guard of her sword, smack him rather hard on his shiny head, knocking him out in the process.

_"Heh, wonder what he'll think when he wakes up and realizes he was beaten 'cuz he lost his concentration" _She thought.

"Idiotic fools..." said Toshiro bitterly as he heard the laughs and snickers of the female pirates who had just wont their fights.

Akida sat on Grimmjow's back while laughing to keep him and Renji in that same position. Grimmjow tried saying something and ended up lip-locking with Renji further, causing the two girls to laugh harder and louder, resulting in the three female pirates literally rolling on the floor laughing as they cracked numerous jokes, much to Grimmjow's and Renji's dismay.

Momo took a glance to where all of the commotion was coming from and started snickering and giggling. Hitsugaya used this moment to knock her off of her feet and she quickly kicked herself back up. She threw a kick at him which he caught and his grip was tighter than usual. She attempted to throw a punch to his face to make him let go, however, he released her leg but grabbed her hand/arm instead. He swung his body around causing Momo to slam into the floor so hard she was knocked out.

"CAPTAIN!" all the females aboard yelled, shocked to see that their captain was beaten.

Toshiro grabbed the unconscious girl by the by the back collar of her outfit and held his blade up to her unprotected neck. All of the eyes of the young children and women widened.

"Either you leave and put down everything that you tried to take from us, or" he held the blade closer, causing some blood to trickle down the blade, "She dies. Your choice."

The atmosphere became heavy, silent, and deadly. Gin, who was unable to fight because he was busy doing Gin stuff walked up to Hitsugaya.

"Oii... Captain watcha got goin on here?" He asked, then he saw all of the females on the ship.

"We'll leave..." Rangiku said "You win. Just don't kill her."

Gin looked curiously and asked, "Hey Captain... Why are ya just gunna let em go instead of keepin em here?" Then several of the unnamed subordinates agreed loudly.

Toshiro, as everyone one his crew knew, was extremely straightforward, so it shouldn't be a surprise to them what his next words were:

"Because, I don't want the fact that I let my crew fuck women and get them pregnant, or mentally scarred on my conscious so I'm letting them go."

Noticing the looks that he was receiving from the females, where were (mostly) hose of anger, he explained "Look, I'm not saying that you're not strong, since you all are obviously so. I'm saying that these men haven't had sexual activity for months now, and I doubt they could control themselves if they were to be alone with any of you. I'm not sure about you, but I'd rather not have beat up men with me. Do you understand?"

"We Understand now can we leave?" Rangiku asked loudly an impatiently while covering her large assets from the stares of some of the crew members.

"Captain!... At least let some of them stay!" One of his crew members said while walking up to the two twins and putting his hands around their waists. "Like these two! Their cute 'nuff plus they're so small we can handle em if they choose to get violent!"

He pulled them close and the twins got a sadistic glint in their eyes. Akida managed to wrap her hands around the crew members neck, as if to pull him in for a kiss and twisted his head, causing his neck to snap, and kept doing this until his head came clean off his body while Kyna, had stabbed him in his stomach, turned the blade upwards, and reached her hand inside the wound and ripped his rib cage open and pulled out his heart that was still beating as she threw the body overboard and allowed the sharks to feed on it, Kyna threw his heart onto the ground and stepped on it causing a disgusting "squish" sound to come from it as Akida threw the head at Toshiro, causing him to drop Momo's body along with his blade in surprise.

When Momo fell to the ground, she moaned a bit as she began to wake up. She accidentally grabbed Hitsugaya's sword, thinking it was hers, and stood to her feet and looked around. She saw the head and instantly jumped to the other side of the ship. She looked at Akida and Kyna who both had blood on them and yelled "Did you _**HAVE**_ to go _**THAT**_ far?" The two twins just smiled innocently as if they didn't do anything and in a sing song voice chimed "Maybee."

Toshiro was shocked, but quickly got over it. He couldn't get distracted just because he had sadistic females on his ship. He'd be chopped to pieces by now by his OWN crew if that were the case.

"Idiots, if they were defeated just because they got distracted then they didn't deserve to be in my crew in the first place." he thought aloud. "Weather you meant to or not, you helped get rid of useless trash, and I thank you."

While Toshiro managed to get over it, many of his crew members couldn't. They instantly screamed and began to hide behind the high ranked members.

"OH MY GOD HOW DID THEY DO THAT?"

"WHAT THE HELL THEY'RE INSANE!"

"I'M SCARED!"

Were just some of the various screams from his crew members as they tried to avoid the head of their former crew member, even some of the high ranked members were trembling a bit but they at least managed to keep their composure. Kenpachi looked on in amazement that someone other than him was able to do that.

"Nice goin' kids." Kenpachi congratulated them and Yachiru added, "Yeah! Show em whose boss Aki and Ky!"

"Thank you!" they both chimed as they smiled sweetly towards Kenpachi and Yachiru. "So... Who's next?" their voice turned demonic as they turned to face the terrified crew members who shook their heads rapidly while some turned tails and ran.

"..." Toshiro's temper was growing because his crew just ran off. They where suppose to be the most ruthless and brutal pirates on the ocean and most of his crew ran off because of two little girls. But, he saw one that hadn't gone off, and was just standing there shaking life a leaf in a harsh wind. He quickly went over behind him and gave him a push towards the sadistic little she-devils and said, "This guy is.  
>Momo was shocked to see that the captain of this man would so easily throw him away, and it brought back terrible memories. She ran up in front of him and said to the readied girls, "Stop! I will NOT allow you to kill this man! And you!" she turned to Toshiro, "How could you just give up a member of your own crew like that?"<p>

"Hes useless and pathetic," replied Toshiro, "And should know that I don't accept men like that on my ship. Do you hear me?" he said to the man. He obediently nodded his head yes.

The girl's voice returned to its usual childishness as they obeyed their captain. They also apologized to her about the man they had recently killed and she forgave them knowing their mental condition. Momo then retaliated to Toshiro by saying, "Everyone is good at something!" she then turned to the trembling man and smiled sweetly. "I'm pretty sure your good at something right?"

The man nodded and responded "I...um... I can cook?" he said, seemingly unsure of himself. The two twins with to both sides of him and each one of them grabbed onto one of his hands and tugged playfully, "Come with us! Please please!" they pleaded childishly to their captain. It seemed as if any signs of being sadistic had completely vanished, "Captain can he come with us please?" they whined.

Momo thought for a moment, "If it's okay with him and everyone else..." She said, secretly wanting him to come, knowing how bad Orihime's and Rangiku's cooking is.

"Take him," Toshiro said.

"Yeah, we don't need any pussies on this ship!" Ikkaku yelled.

Sairento went to Momo and bent down to her level, she then whispered "Hey captain, are we getting off this ship soon?"

"Yes," Momo replied, "we don't need to be here any longer."

With that, the ladies left the ship and returned to their own, however, they didn't leave entirely empty handed. The men untied Ikkaku, along with Grimmjow and Renji who instantly began going on a rant about how it was pure torture to be left there that long like that.

**(With the Females)**

Once the girls were settled in and where being treated by Unohana, Orihime, and Isane, Rangiku reached inside of her chest and pulled out a large sake bottle and grinned like the Cheshire cat. Momo stared in disbelief while Unohana just laughed.

"No way was I leaving this baby behind!" Rangiku said proudly, causing everyone in the room to begin laughing.

"Inoue-san, could you please get dinner ready? Isane and I can handle it here." Unohana asked in a motherly voice. Orihime nodded and began to get dinner ready. Orihime loves to cook, however, the other girls (other than Matsumoto) didn't really like it considering she would always mix the strangest things together and the other girls often got stomach aches after eating her cooking.

There was a knock on the door and Unohana gave the okay for whoever it was to come in. He came in and it was the man whom Momo had brought with them. Momo hand temporarily forgotten that she had brought him along and got up and went to go greet him.

She held her hand out and introduced herself to the man, "My name is Momo Hinamori."

"H-hello, my name is Yakunitatanai, but the guys called me Yaku for short." He was skinny with shaggy black hair and green eyes. He was also medium sized and kind of wimpy.

"Hey, no offense," Rangiku said to the man, "But what kind of parents name their child "Useless?" And don't you have a last name?"

He looked down and shrugged, "I can't remember my last name... sorry." He said to Rangiku. She then walked over to him and hit him on his back a littler harder than she probably meant to, and introduced herself with a smile, "My name is Rangiku Matsumoto!". Noticing how timid he was she added "You know... You should really loosen up a bit." He responded with a timid smile and looked at all of the other females in the cabin.

A tall woman, with messy silvery gray hair and some parts of it in braids, came up to him and introduced herself, "My name is Isane Kotetsu." She held out her hand and he timidly took it.

The two twins came up to him, no longer wearing their usual clothing, introduced themselves to him. "Akida and Kyna Umichi." Their voice wasn't loud and unruly like it was when he first encountered them. Not it was quiet and polite... almost like they underwent a personality change.

The black haired woman with braided her came up to him and introduced herself, "Unohana Retsu." Her voice was calm and polite, she also had a nice smile on her face that wasn't the least bit intimidating. This made Yakunitatanai release all feelings of nervousness.

"My name is Yachiru Kusajishi!" the little pink haired girl said in a high pitch, childlike voice. Yakunitatanai was somewhat startled by how hyper she was.

Just then, there was an explosion in the kitchen. This caused everyone to run out of the cabin and to where the kitchen was. There, they had saw that Orihime caused another blowup.

"Sorry everyone! But mt lasagna is done!" She said while getting up and running to the oven. She opened it and pulled out a pan that had a weird looking...square thing in it. "I made it with spaghetti, chicken, ketchup, cheese, sugar, and yogurt!"

Rangiku then went over and took a bite, "Mmmmm, this is great! You should try some, Yaku!"

"Um, alright," the poor guy said before taking a bite.

Everyone's eyes widened. The foods' going to kill their new cook! And before he could even work! Everyone held their breath...

A second passed...

"...Not bad." he said quietly.

"_**WHAT?**_" everyone yelled.

Everyone reluctantly took a bite. It was slightly burnt in some places, but otherwise it was actually okay. However, Nel, Yachiru, and the twins seemed reluctant to try it. Yakunitatanai looked over at them and back at the others. He was going to ask what was wrong but Rangiku had beat him to it.

"They're picky eaters... They can eat a lot when they actually like what's made but other than that, it's a bit hard to get them to eat something. Captain always lets them eat something different but if there isn't anything left then they tend to go to bed without eating." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Its okay." The twins said reassuringly with a smile, "One day of not eating won't kill us." they then giggled as they looked at each other.

Yakunitatanai thought for a moment about something they could eat. Being the nice person he is, he didn't want them to go hungry and then he got an idea. He went over to the cabinets and began taking out different foods. He pulled out some of the fruits along with some flour and other things. He shooed everyone out of the kitchen and began to get to work.

After about 30 minutes, he allowed everyone back in. His food smelled delicious and looked amazing.

"Wh-what is this?" asked Momo.

"Yeah, it smells DELICIOUS!' yelled Yachiru.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sairento said.

Everyone looked at her for an answer and then she said "...It's food."

"Which I get to DIGINTOFIRSTTHANKS (dig into first thanks!)" she yelled while flinging herself towards the food.

"Hey!" Everyone yelled as they pushed and shoved to try to get go it.

Yakunitatanai was surprised. Surely his food didn't smell THAT good! _"Maybe the others just don't like Orihime-san's and Rangiku-san's cooking" _he thought, "_but I wonder why... It truly isn't bad."_

Within seconds, everyone was full and happy. Everyone managed to eat until their hearts content, good thing he made enough. Yachiru, Nel, and the twins where so full, they had fell asleep on the table after they had ate their fill.

_**(With the Males)**_

"What...the hell... is that?" Grimmjow asked while looking at... a blob on the plate in front of him.

"Its dinner." Toshiro said casually as he took a spoonful of the weird blob in front of him.

"CAPTAIN!" Everyone yelled out of concern for their captain's health.

He managed the suppress the gag that was threatening to come up. He forcefully swallowed the strange blob however, his stomach didn't agree and decided that it was going to show its hatred for whatever was shoved into it.

He tried to take another bit but couldn't. It seemed his stomach said "If you out that into me again I swear I'm going to make you pay for it!"

"Don't eat it..." Toshiro said as he slowly recovered from the food.

"We won't." Grimmjow said, nudging his blob.

"You don't have to worry about that." Renji added.

"...So... what are we suppose to eat today?" Ikkaku asked while shoving his away.

"Nothing I guess..." Grimmjow said.

"C'mon, there has to be SOMETHING here to eat!" Kenpachi yelled.

"I'll go look for something." Toshiro said. He got up and went to the "kitchen" of the ship. He came back holding several varieties of vegetables. "Found these."

"Do I look like a fucking vegetarian to you?" Kenpachi asked, sarcasm evident in his voice. Toshiro didn't answer as he already knew it was a trick question and he didn't feel like arguing with Kenpachi.

"We should have taken those girls hostage... They could have cooked us something..." Ikkaku said, "If we ever run into em again, lets take em and have em cook for us."

"Well, right now we have to eat, so its either this or starve." Toshiro stated, annoyed with his screw right now.

"No!" exclaimed Kenpachi, "I will not eat that bullshit!"

"Fine," Toshiro shrugged his shoulder and continued, "don't eat. Lose your strength. Lose all your fights. Let all your opponents win because you refused to eat a few vegetables. It's YOUR choice, not mine."

"I have something else we can eat..." Kenpachi said while looking at Toshiro as if he were a plate of baby back ribs.

Picking up on this as he walked into the kitchen, Ichigo said, "Kenpachi... we aren't turning into cannibals... Anyways, there is a ship a few miles away from here we can raid it for supplies."

"Alright!" exclaimed Grimmjow, "I'm itching to sing my blade into some helpless pirates! Am I right?" he yelled to the rest of the crew, who all shouted "YEAH!"

The crew prepared for battle and steered their ship into the direction of the other ship. When they were close enough, they began invading the other ship. The girls had no clue until they heard all of the males loud yells.

"Man, and to think they got us right after lunch," moaned Rangiku as she got herself ready for the raid along with everyone else.

"It doesn't matter now," Momo said, "Be prepared."

"Your lack of trust in me is hurtful Captain." Rangiku said in a fake sad voice.

She let out a slight smile to her second in command "Of course I trust you... If I didn't you wouldn't be my second in command silly."

"Yeah you're right, haha." Rangiku responded as she picked up her sword and went out to defend their ship along side her captain.

_**(On the Battle Field)**_

Some of the female crew members were already out on the field trying to hold off the male pirates, however, they weren't well enough prepared due to the fact that the males had the element of surprise.

Two black haired girls who looked like twins went after a male with long black hair with white hair pieces. One of them clashed with his sword while he used the sheath of his sword to block the other. Then, they had gotten a good look at his face and their eyes widened with shock, "Nii-sama?" "B-byakuya-kun?" They both yelled at the same time, he had then tied them both up with no hesitation.

"W-why are you-" but Rukia Kuchiki was cut off as Byakuya Kuchiki gagged her with a cloth.

"Sister!" Hisana Kuchiki yelled, "Bya-kun! What's the mean-" but she couldn't finish as she was too gagged.

"Well, well, looks like we meet again." Rangiku said as she once again faced off Ichigo, her blade already drawn.

"Yeah, weird, isn't it?" Ichigo replied back, getting his large sword ready to attack the Rangiku's slimmer one.

Hitsugaya got his sword ready, preparing to face off with their captain again but to his surprise, he was attacked by the twins.

Hinamori was facing off against Grimmjow who was much taller than she had expected. However, like the twins, she had the advantage of a smaller stature on her side.

"Hey Byakuya, where ya goin with those two?" Renji asked Byakuya as he had both, Rukia and Hisana, slung over his shoulder, much to their discontent. Byakuya just ignored him, causing Renji to shrug and keep his eyes open for attack. When Byakuya got to a room, he opened the door and dropped them both on the bed, took the gag out of their mouths and gave them the "explain" look, causing both sisters to look at each other and then back at Byakuya with silly smiles on their faces.

"Well... you see," Hisana began.

_**(On the Battle Field)**_

"Wow, Looks like we got our hands full right, Soifon?" A dark skinned woman with long purple hair tied back into a pony tail asked the smaller woman standing behind her.

"Yeah Yoruichi-sama." The small lady with short black hair responded. They were standing back to back, fighting Renji and a man with blond hair and a green and white hat.

"Wow... you ladies are quite good." the man with the green and white hat said, "Where did ya learn your moves from?"

"Why, thank you, they are self taught actually." Yoruichi responded to the man.

"Damn," Toshiro cursed as he was again blocking another attack from one of the twins. Two against one was hard, no matter the skill of the one due to the fact that you could fight one, while the other could slice your back open, which was the case here. But he managed to get some cuts on them, just not as many as they had on him.

"Kya!" Grimmjow yelled as he swung his blade towards the female captain. Momo used her small stature to dodge the upcoming blow, and afterward, made her own upwards slice, cutting the blue haired man's left arm.

"You're welcome,: said the hatted man, "Now, would you be so kind as to present your name to me please?"

"Of course. My name is Yoruichi Shihoin." answered the dark skinned woman as she ducked under a kick, "Now, that I've given my name, it would only be kind if you gave yours."

"Yes it would. My name is Kisuke Urahara." he said as he brought his arm up to block the punch Yoruichi gave.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BALDY!" A short girl with two spiky pony tails said while chasing a tall, skinny, blond male who had his hair cut into a bob.

"Hey! Who's callin me ba-" Ikkaku yelled out but was cut off by Sairento delivering a kick to his shiny bald head.

"Hey! Don't get distracted again cue ball!" She teased.

Gin, finally feeling bored with just watching, attacked Rangiku from behind while she was fighting Ichigo. She was this attack coming from the corner of her eye and twisted her body to avoid the attack and stuck her foot out to trip Ichigo, causing him to fall flat on his face. Then, Yachiru and Nel ran over to him and began jumping on his back. He made the mistake of turning onto his back to try to push them off but two little feet landed on his... "Prize" causing him to scream in pain and curl up in fetal position.

Both, Rangiku and Gin, mad hissing sounds through their teeth as they had saw what happened to Ichigo.

"Man... that's gunna hurt for a while..." Gin said as he made an upward attack to slice Rangiku's arm, however, she twisted her body again, causing him to miss and accidentally cut part of her top.

"Hey! Don't cut me there! They might fall out!" She yell, referring to her large set of assets. This caused Gin to tilt his head on confusion.

Grimmjow began attacking Momo recklessly and she would just evade each strike, causing him to become more and more reckless. Noticing this, Kira decided to help him once he finished up his fight.

"Grimmjow... Please go help Captain... I'll handle her..." Kira said in a low, somewhat gloomy voice.

Just as Grimmjow was about to refuse, he saw who his captain was fighting. _"It's that little silver haired she-devil!"_ He thought, _"Time for revenge..."_ he scowled for a bit before saying, "Fine, don't lose emo kid!" Kira just nodded and face Momo who noticed his gloomy look.

"Mou... Why did he call you that?" She asked cutely as they clashed swords. He only shrugged and tried to hide the slight ting of pink that was coming up on his cheeks, _"She's cute..."_ He thought. Momo pinked up on the pinkness of his cheeks and spun out of the way of his sword, placed her hand on top of his, causing him to turn red and kissed his cheek. Needless to say, Kira got a little lightheaded and passed out, causing Momo to giggle a bit.

Toshiro swung at the older twin after he had thrown the younger one back. Akida, the older twin, jumped onto his sword and ran her foot across the blade causing it to bleed and then swung her foot across his face, causing the blood to get into his eyes and for him to go stumbling back. She jumped onto the railing of the ship and said in a sadistic, teasing voice "Awww... is the big bad captain getting his ass kicked by twins? Such a shame I thought you would actually be a lot stronger." She let out a sickeningly sweet giggle and Kyna, the younger twin added with a sadistic smirk like her sister, "Yeah! I thought that this would last so much longer but I guess your little toy is about to break Sissy."

Toshiro clenched his jay as he let out a low growl while trying to get his vision back so he could see them. Akida was about to tease him more when she saw a flash of blue, she jumped out of the way and almost tripped and fell on Toshiro. She saw it was Grimmjow and she had a sadistic, yet teasing, smirk on her face, "Wow... looks like the little kitty isn't makin out wit his red-headed boyfriend!"

"STOP. CALLING. ME BAAAAALLLLD!" Ikkaku yelled at the top of his lungs as he charged at Sairento at an amazing speed. She almost couldn't dodge, but managed to roll out of the way just in time.

"Alright, if bald doesn't work, then how about Cue-ball? Pin-Head? Crome Dome? Shiny Head? Do any of THESE names work for you?" Sairento teased, causing Ikkaku's already too high anger to skyrocket. He charged again, this time, with his sword above his head, ready to slice the girl's scarlet-haired head in two.

"What'cha talkin' bout?" Grin asked.

"These!" Rangiku exclaimed, putting her hands under her breasts and pushing them upwards, then letting them go, making them bounce.

"Ya betta be careful wit' those," Gin warned, "ya dun know when someboda 'll do somethin' to ya."

"Piss off, perv!" Rangiku yelled as she charged at the silver haired man, her sword raised to cut him. He brought out his own small sword, blocking her's with ease.

"Now that he's down, I can go help out my crew." Momo muttered as she ran off to give help. She saw that Ichigo was about to attack Ise Nanao from behind, so she ran faster to deflect it. She arrived just before the attack hit, causing a loud sound of metal against metal. Hearing the noise, Nanao turned around to see her captain facing off an orange haired man.

"Wow, some guts you got there, attacking someone from behind," Momo mocked as she pushed Ichigo back some. "What great bravery you have!"

"Shut it, midget!" Ichigo shouted as he ran back towards the captain.

"What was that, twerp?" Grimmjow yelled as he slashed his sword at the small girl.

"Grimmjow!" Toshiro yelled, "Don't let their words get to you!" Suddenly an idea popped into his head, and he continued, "Because sine they know they're aren't strong enough to face YOU off, they're trying to make you lose focus! Are you going to let them do that?"

"Hell the fuck no!" Grimmjow yelled as he blocked a sideways chop from Akida.

"What was that?" Kyna shouted. Toshiro turned to look at the younger twin.

"Oops, I forgot you were here," he then faked a sad look no his face, "I'm terribly sorry. I guess you were too tiny for me to see." Grimmjow, hearing the comments, laughed.

"... DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Kyna shouted loudly, then she smirked and said "Besides... you're in no position to be calling ANYONE tiny when you're the SHORTEST member of your crew! Not to mention..." She then pointed to his crotch and said "I'm pretty sure if I hit you there, you wouldn't be able to feel a damn thing because there isn't anything there."

Hitsugaya then turned red... Either out of embarrassment or anger and just as he was about to counter Grimmjow said, "Yeah... Come to think of it... I don't think he's grown at all in the three years I've known him."

Trying to hold his temper to the best of his abilities, he said, "Grimmjow! You're suppose to insult them not me!"

"Well it's true..." Grimmjow responded, causing several tick marks to appear on Toshiro causing the twins to giggle.

"By the way... Grimmjow... I don't think you're in any position to be laughing about us especially considering how clumsy you are!" Akida said with a smirk as she pulled out several pictures of the little "kiss" him and Renji shared.

Grimmjow turned apple red and tried to reach for the pictures but Akida side stepped and allowed Grimmjow to face plant on the floor. "See what I mean?" She said with a giant grin on her face. "Clumsy~" She sing sang, causing Grimmjow to attack out of pure anger and completely forgot what he, and Toshiro were trying to do earlier. Akida cleverly side stepped again, however, she didn't step far enough and she and Grimmjow went tumbling to the ground, and landed in an awkward position... Kissing.

Yachiru and Nel had tired Jushiro up while "playing". He laughed contently at the two children, apparently not minding being tied up for their little "game". Then, out of no where, Kenpachi attacked Ichigo.

"What the hell are you doing Kenpachi?" Ichigo yelled, "You're suppose to attack them not me!"

"Well they're no fun! You are!" Kenpachi yelled back as he grinned and continued to clash swords with Ichigo.

Momo watched in awe... She mouthed "wow" and went to go help some of her other crew members as Kenpachi and Ichigo fought.

Toshiro smirked and said, "Aw, Akida, you love him so much as to kiss him in the middle of a fight? How sweet of you."

Akida pushed Grimmjow off (since he landed on top) and yelled, "WHAT? Love HIM? WHO THE HELL WOULD LOVE THIS GUY?"

Toshiro pointed a finger and started to wave it around in circles towards her saying, "You would... love him... because... you... are... crazy... for him**(1)**."

Akida turned red as a tomato with rage and leaped towards the small male captain, screaming. Toshiro just moved his head, and since he was close to the railing, caused the small twin to leap off the ship, into the ocean.

"AKIDA!" Kyna yelled as she jumped off as well to rescue her big sister.

"Way to kill two birds with one stone, Captain," Grimmjow said as he got up. "You think they'll get back on their ship?"

"Most likely," replied Toshiro, "They don't seem like the kind to let a little water stop them. Oh, and Grimmjow? I'm not forgiving you for that little "short" comment you gave me." he then got up and quickly went to Grimmjow. Once he made it, he took hold of the back of his hair and the waistline of his pants and, with his incredible strength, hoisted him up, and walked over to the edge.

"Wh-what are you doing Captain?" Grimmjow frantically asked as Toshiro started rocking him back and forth, before throwing him overboard as well. "CAAAAAPTAAAAIIINNN!" Grimmjow yelled as he fell into the waters below.

Hearing the splash, Momo ran over and looked over the rail and saw the threesome squabbling in the ocean. She sighed and let her head drop at the comical sight. Since her legs were off of the ground so she could get a good luck at what happened, Toshiro decided to push her overboard as well, however, she had shifted down, causing his hand to accidentally touch her bum. She turned red and he barely managed to avoid her sword, which cut the tip of his hair a bit.

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled, loud enough to catch everyone's attention, causing Toshiro to turn red.

"W-wait! I-i... I-it wasn't like that you idiot!" Toshiro managed to get out as he tried to defend himself. However, she was to busy yelling at him to listen and he ended up pushing her against the railing and covering her mouth and yelling, "I wasn't _trying _to touch your flat ass! I was trying to push you overboard along with those three!"

She turned red and pushed his hand away from her mouth and launched a kick directly to his face. He dodged and jumped back a few feet. She charged at him and they clashed swords.

"Dammit Gin! Stop slashing me there!" Rangiku yelled while trying to hold her large set of assets inside of her top. It was only a few pieces of fabric left keeping them from flying out.

"Then stop movin'! He said while still slashing at her, "Cuz if ya keep movin then I can't get a good hit on ya." Then he got an idea, "But, if you surrender I'll stop attacking you."

Rangiku thought carefully... Either she try to keep fighting and have her precious assets fly out, or surrender to this weasel.

Ikkaku was knocked out, once again, by Sairento. Kenpachi and Ichigo were still fighting and Byakuya was carefully guarding the door to the room Rukia and Hisana were in. Shunsui was still fighting Nanao, while flirting, causing her to act out of embarrassment and attack more.

"You know what?" Toshiro said, eyebrow twitching from annoyance, "You're not very bright."

"WHAT?" Momo screamed as she made another move to slice him, to which he blocked.

"Well, either that, or you have a bad memory, because, if I recall correctly, I had told my crew not to do anything to you all the last time we met, and unless you think of me as a hypocrite, which I'm NOT, then you must be one or the other," He explained. "So, which is it: Dumb or bad memory?"

"I'M NOT EITHER!" Momo screamed as she once tried to slash him, to which he one again blocked.

_"Well, I don't want to show off my breasts, but I also don't want to lose to this fox-face either,"_ Rangiku thought. _"Well, I'm not gonna let this guy beat me just because of less clothes, so here goes!"_ and her cloths got ripped some more, and with that, her breasts as well.

Momo and Toshiro were still fighting when the female caught a glace at Rangiku's form. Her anger was soon replaced with embarrassment and surprise. "Oi, Ran-chan," she muttered.

Toshiro heard, and looked over to where he knew the woman mentioned was fighting. When he saw it as well, he sweat dropped and said, "Wow, your friend sure isn't afraid to show herself off, eh?"

Momo sweat dropped as well and responded "Nope... she isn't.."

Then, they heard splashing and coughing. The twins fell over the railing and began coughing up water as Grimmjow clang to them. Grimmjow was gasping for air and when he managed to get enough he said, "Dammit captain! Why the hell did you throw me over? I CAN'T swim you jackass!" Hitsugaya just shrugged.

Just then, Akida punched Grimmjow in the face, "You dumb ass! How the HELL can you be a pirate and NOT know how to swim? I almost DROWNED and became SHARK FOOD thanks to you!"

Then Grimmjow turned red with anger and yelled, "NO one ASKED or TOLD you to save me you little bitch!"

"I DIDN'T have a goddamn choice because YOU started clinging to MY dress!" She retaliated. Grimmjow had no comeback and started stuttering and then him and Akida began brawling on the floor.

"Wow... nice pair ya got yaself there." Gin said, "Mind if I touch em?" Red from anger and embarrassment, Rangiku charged at him and he caught her hand and instantly pinned her to the ground and then proceeded to tie her up and placed his shirt over her and picked her up and dropped her with the rest of the tied up crew members.

_"Damn... we're losing..."_ Momo thought to herself as she looked ahead at her opponent.

"Ichimaru, keep your hands away from them!" Toshiro ordered.

"Aw, why not, Captain?" Gin whined.

"Because you're a fuck-face, that's why," Toshiro yelled.

"So harsh Captain," Gin mocked.

"Don't lose your focus!" Momo said as she ran up to him and tried to chop his chest. He managed to dodge it for the most part, but his left arm wasn't about to move out of the way completely, causing it to get cut from the elbow to the wrist. Blood started to seep its way through the wound.

"Heh, nice shot you got there," Toshiro complimented as he held his bleeding arm.

"Thanks." Momo said sweetly with a smile.

_"I wonder if it'll work on him too..."_ Momo thought as she wondered if she could get him to pass out like she got Kira to, _"Nah... he doesn't seem like he would."_

Knowing she was lost in thought, Toshiro charged and she barely managed to get out of the way as he blade made contact with her cheek.

_**(In one of the hidden cabin rooms)**_

"They haven't come back yet..." Orihime said, concern evident in her voice, "I hope they're okay..."

Just then, several men kicked in the door. Yakunitatanai tried his best to fend them off, however, they were much stronger than he was and those men quickly tired up the three females along with Yakunitatanai. They then started throwing everyone who was tied up onto Toshiro's ship.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Momo whined, "I wasn't ready!"

"Oh, was what I did any different from what you did? I guess you really didn't mean it when you shouted "Don't lose your focus!" Bullshit, huh?

"S-shut up, you ass!" Momo shouted. They then both charged at each other.

Sairento was at a loss at what to do. She could help her captain, but then her reputation would go down the drain. She could try to separate Ichigo and Kenpachi and face them, but they were having a hilarious dual, one running away from the other. Too funny to give up. She could try to help Nanao with the guy in a pink cloak and sunhat, but... it's not exactly everyday you see a guy- a PIRATE, no less!- fight while WILLINGLY wearing a pink cloak and sunhat, so why stop such a rare fight? _"The fuck should I do?"_ she thought as she went over to the railing of the ship, watching and waiting for an opponent to come up to fight.

As she looked over the railing she noticed Unohana, Yakunitatanai, Orihime, and Isane being taken to the other ship. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to tell her captain, however, everything went black.

"Captain... we have most of the females aboard our ship!" One of his unnamed subordinates yelled out to him.

"What?" He yelled out of shock, giving Momo an opening which she gladly took. She managed to kick him in the stomach and he growled and hissed in pain and discontent. However, Momo didn't notice the several subordinates who rushed her from behind until it was too late.

Toshiro recovered from the kick slowly, and coughed out to his crew, "Good job, managing that, but where's Urahara?"

"I'm right here shorty." Kisuke said in an extremely casual voice as he held Yoruichi and Hiyori over his shoulder while Shinji had Soifon over his, "So... what are we going to do with the ladies? Considering most of your men have already taken them to your ship..."

Toshiro's eye twitched with annoyance and he sighed deeply as he put Momo over his shoulder. He then looked at Shinji and raised an eyebrow since Shinji looked terrified and kept exchanging glares with Hiyori.

"Hey Hirako, what's th- you know what? Never mind, I don't want to know." Toshiro then turned back to Kisuke and said to him, "Just put them on board as well. I'm not going to waste time trying to figure out what to do with them."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Captain?" Kisuke asked mockingly, "You never know what could happen to them."

"Just keep an eye on them, will you?" Toshiro snapped, "I'm sure we're all tired and should get some rest, so just get them on already!"

They all went aboard their ship and placed the girls on the deck along side the others. However, Kisuke made the mistake of placing Hiyori next to Shinji and... "OOOOOOWWW!" WHAT THE FUCK?" Shinji yelled out in pain as Hiyori's teeth were firmly latched into Shinji's arm. Toshiro whipped his head around and saw Shinji trying to get Hiyori off of his arm, Toshiro just shook his head and rubbed his temples...

Things are going to get a lot livelier around here.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** Ma... Toshiro's gotten himself into a heep of shit XD So what do you think? Also, what was your favorite part? :D Be sure to thank **IchiRuki45 **who worked on this with me 3 they're so awesome :D


	2. Chapter 2

With the Males

Chapter 2

Momo sighed as she thought back to what happened to her and her crew. They were bested by a bunch of perverted men and their too-smart-for-them captain. She looked over to Rangiku, who was next to her wearing Gin's white and black shirt, and saw that she was about as miserable as she was.

"I can't believe a group of stupid guys got us," Rangiku whined.

"It could be worse..." Momo tried to reassure.

"HOW?" Rangiku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um..." Momo really didn't know how things could be worse. She dropped her head and sighed, "This...is...horrible..."

After sitting in silence, the guys had came out. Toshiro stepped forward and said, "Since we don't have enough rooms... and you girls can't sleep on the deck... you are going to have to share rooms with my men."

"Hell," Momo started.

"The FUCK," Rangiku continued,

"NO!" Every other female yelled.

"Fine then," Toshiro said, shrugging his shoulders, "sleep on the floor then. But I'll let you girls know, we don't clean the floors here, so be pleased to sleep with roaches, rats, and some other things I can't even _THINK_ of now. Good night," and the small captain turned around to leave.

The girls whined in disgust, they didn't want to have to share beds with perverted men, but they also didn't want to sleep with roaches... They looked at each other and then back at the floor.

Then they heard something that sounded like giggling and barking, everyone stopped to see were it was coming from and it was Jushiro chasing Nel and Yachiru while acting like a puppy. The girls giggled at how cute the sight was and Toshiro just stuck his foot out, and tripped Jushiro, causing him to fall face flat on the floor.

"OW! What was that for Shiro-chan~?" Jushiro whined.

"You're a grown man, running around acting like a little dog. Act your age for once." was Toshiro's answer.

"I might, when you act yours," Jushiro said back.

Toshiro just rolled his eyes and looked back at the women, who had stopped giggling once Toshiro tripped the larger man, "So what is your decision?"

The girls were silent and they all looked at each other, then Rangiku got a bright idea.

"Hey... how about this... We have a contest." Rangiku said, "If the girls win, then we get control of the ship and the rooms. If you guys win, then we will share beds with you guys and you guys remain in control of the ship."

All of the girls stared at Rangiku as if she had just lost her mind, which she probably did. Toshiro raised an eyebrow and then said, "Suit yourself. We'll do your contest in the morning..." Toshiro said, "For now, figure out where you are going to sleep."

There was silence and then rumbling and a flash of lightning and then the downpour began. Momo whined loudly as the rumbling got louder.

"I'm not standing out in this damn rain waiting on you girls to make your decision... you have three seconds or you're sleeping out in this downpour." Toshiro said coldly.

"Fine... We'll share rooms with you BUT ONLY because of this damn rain, got it?" Rangiku said.

Toshiro just shrugged and went inside out of the rain, the women following after. A few minutes of walking later, they came across many rooms, which was when Toshiro turned around and told them, "Alright, these are the bedrooms. Choose any you like, except mine, which is the one over there," he pointed to a room with a large brown, undecorated doors that were closed, "I don't want anything bother me while I'm sleeping. Got it?"

Everyone nodded with an annoyed look on their face.

"Good," and with that, he walked off to his chambers.

"Come Ran-chan, you can stay in my room." Gin said with a large smile on his face. Rangiku raised an eyebrow and before she could answer, she was over Gin's shoulder and in his room despite the fact that she was kicking and hitting him on his back. The other girls sighed, they aren't going to sleep anytime soon as they could already her Rangiku and Gin arguing.

"Um... the children and Unohana-san can stay in my room." Jushiro said politely. Yachiru and Nel happily agreed and Unohana agreed as well and they went into his room, which was surprisingly clean and childlike.

Sairento and Ikakku shared a room, as did Yuroichi and Kisuke, despite Soifon's displeasure and so did Shinji and Hiyori, despite the fact that Hiyori will probably kill Shinji before the night is over. Soifon shared a room with some fat guy named Omaeda, adding to her displeasure., and Isane and Yakunitatanai shared his hold room which was still in the same condition. Orihime shared a room with someone named Uryu, they seem to get along quite well. Hisana shared a room with her boyfriend, Byakuya and Rukia shared a room with Ichigo, after Byakuya had a little "talk" with Ichigo, basically scaring Ichigo into sleeping on the floor while Rukia slept in his bed.

This only left the twins, and Momo. Akida and Grimmjow argued, loudly and violently, before Akida eventually gave into sharing a room with Grimmjow... Something didn't seem right that she agreed... Chances are, Grimmjow won't be in for a good morning. Kyna had reluctantly agreed to share a room with Renji, although Renji probably isn't in for a good morning either when he wakes up.

This only left Momo now...

"Hey baby, come sleep in my room." One of the crew members said. His breath smelled worse than rotting road kill and his teeth were all yellow and decaying. She shook her head "no" and after being pestered by many of the unnamed crew members, she ran into Toshiro's bedroom and locked the door without knocking or thinking.

"Ahem," Toshiro coughed as he saw the brown haired woman enter the room. And lock it.

Momo turned around, a look of surprise covering her features as she remembered what the other occupant of the room told her. _"Choose any you like, except mine"_

"Didn't I specifically tell you NOT to come into MY room?" Toshiro "asked" (told) her.

"Yeah," she started to say, trying her best not to look into what she knew would be anger filled eyes, "but some creep tried to get me into his room, and I knew he was drinking SOMETHING because of his breath and teeth, so I ran into your room to just try to get away from him. I didn't really think it through, so I just went into the closet one to me."

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched as he went over the information given to him. He sighed and said, "Fine, you can sleep in here." he then got up from his position on the bed.

Momo gave a nervous laugh as she got into the bed next to him. There was an extremely loud clash of thunder and lightening which caused Momo to latch onto Toshiro. However, Momo didn't realize until her face was buried into his shirtless chest, which caused Momo to turn bright red.

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched with annoyance and he said, annoyance lingering in his tone, "What.. the hell... are you doing?"

Still not having let go of him, she timidly replied, "Um... I'm scared of thunderstorms Shiro-chan..."

"First of all, don't EVER call me that again. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, and as long as your on my ship you are to address me as Captain Hitsugaya," the annoyed male said to her after detaching her from his chest, "And secondly, how in the world can you be afraid of thunderstorms when your a pirate?"

"I-I-I don't know!" Momo yelled, "I just am!"

Toshiro just rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. You can take the bed, I'll just take the couch.," and he got up to the direction of the intended furniture.

She let out an audible "hmph" sound and pouted while placing a pillow over her head in an attempt to drown out the loud rumbling as Toshiro laid on the couch.

_**Several Hours into the Night**_

Neither Momo or Toshiro were able to get any sleep. Toshiro couldn't sleep due to Momo's oddly loud whining and whimpering, while Momo couldn't sleep due to the storm. The rumbling began getting louder and louder as they neared the eye of the storm. Then it happened... A loud crash of thunder and lightening...

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_" Momo let out a blood curling scream, which caused Toshiro to sit straight up and Matsumoto to come running into the room along with the other girls.

"Whats wrong? What happened? Did that bastard touch you?" Matsumoto asked, her hair untidy and out of breath as if she had just jumped straight out of bed.

"N-n-no, it's just that the storm is really bad," Momo whimpered.

Toshiro got up from the couch and went over to the door, intended to leave. Rangiku, however, wouldn't allow it.

"And just where do you think your going?" she practically yelled.

"I'm going on deck to see how the ship is holding," Toshiro told the busty blonde, "If the storm is as bad as it sounds, then my men may need a little help."

"Wait, some of your men are out _THERE_?" Momo asked, "It's pouring!"

"Yes." Toshiro replied nonchalantly. Then he went out to see how the ship was holding up.

When he got outside, most, if not everything was just about torn to bits. The railing was either broken off or barely hanging on.

"Captain! Most of the men have fallen overboard! I don't think the ship can hold up." The man said.

"Alright..." Toshiro took one more look at the damage and told his men to fall back.

Once Toshiro and the remaining men went back inside, he made the announcement, "We are going to have to dock as soon as possible... We have to do repairs... there isn't much that can be salvaged so we have to take everything apart and rebuild."

"What?" some men yelled as they heard the news.

"Rebuild EVERYTHING?" one asked.

"We can't be THAT bad, Captain," Renji yelled over the rising noise.

"Yes, we are," Toshiro told him as he went back outside.

"Where are you going?" Momo asked as she saw him start to leave again.

"I'm going to the wheel to either help the man on it, or steer it myself. The storm is pretty bad, so seeing might be difficult." he explained.

Momo nodded with understanding and looked out the small window in his room. The ocean's waves were crashing violently and recklessly. God save any poor creature caught in it...

Suddenly, a huge wave violently crashed against the ship, causing it to rock and almost turn over. Everyone was violently thrown to the side, along with the ship.

"Damn... who the_ fuck_ pissed off Poseidon?" Akida exclaimed while holding her head which had collided with the wall.

"I know right!" Her younger sister agreed as she helped her older sister up.

Toshiro had barely managed to make it to the wheel before the wave hit. Unfortunately, due to the storm, it was hard to steer as well as see anything more than a few feet ahead. He was slightly hesitant to steer considering he couldn't tell if there was any place to dock nearby and he didn't want to crash his ship and damage it even further. As he was searching for a place to dock, he saw a large wave coming.

"Everyone get down!" he yelled over the roar of the waves, but it was already too late as the wave had already hit the ship.

After the wave hit, everything went black...

Hours later, the crew found themselves on land but not without injuries. Toshiro was the first to wake up, he rubbed his throbbing head and noticed it was bleeding. He looked around and noticed that they were no longer inside the ship... He saw bodies laying all across the beach and the sun was just now coming up. He looked out into the ocean and saw pieces of what used to be his ship floating around and some of the pieces of wood had bodies clinging to them.

"Damn, we were hit hard," he muttered as he got up. He went over to one of the many pieces and picked it up, noticing it was extremely wet and bloated. "It will be difficult to re-use this to build the ship back. We would need to find some wood and make it from scratch."

Momo woke up after Toshiro made this realization. She looked around and saw that everyone was in bad shape, including her. She had an injury on her arm that wasn't deep, but still hurt a lot.

"I need something to wrap this up," she said to herself, "So it has protection from infections."

"**_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_**" A scream of sheer pain and agony was heard, catching Momo's and Toshiro's attention. They ran to where the scream came from and saw Jushiro, Akida, Kyna, Rangiku, Nel and Yachiru All of them looked to be in extreme pain. Momo ran over to Rangiku, panic coursing through her veins, "Rangiku! What happened?"

Rangiku couldn't say anything because she was having trouble breathing, however, she managed to utter, "Jellyfish"

"Oh no," Momo said as she heard her. "What do we do? We don't have anything for jellyfish stings."

Toshiro thought over it, then stood up and ran in another direction.

"Toshiro! Where are you going?" Momo yelled as she saw him run.

Though, she didn't have to wait long as Toshiro came back with an awakened Renji.

Renji was holding some vinegar along with some bandages. He poured the vinegar on the jellyfish stings and began to wrap them. "This will hold off the jellyfish venom for a bit. But we have to get them to an actual hospital so they don't die."

"Hey! Is everyone okay?" Shunsui said while carrying Nanao on his back followed by Unohana. Nanao was practically covered with leeches and Shunsui had a few on him as well.

Toshiro had each of the twins under his arm as he hoisted them up, "We have to take them to a hospital. They got some pretty bad jellyfish stings."

Renji had picked up Rangiku and Momo carried Yachiru and Nel. Unohana placed one arm under a semi-conscious Jushiro and helped him stand up, "I know where the nearest hospital is."

"Wait!" Momo exclaimed, "I think we're missing a few people!"

"There are many people missing," pointed out Toshiro, "The people you are talking about had better be important enough to look this whole perimeter for."

"I don't see Orihime, or Sairento," Momo said looking around, "Orihime is a good healer, and Sairento is a good fighter."

"Ikkaku and Grimmjow seem to be missing as well," Toshiro muttered as he looked around with the brown haired female.

"Yo! Are all of you okay?" Yuroichi said as she came running up to them holding an unconscious Soifon along side Kisuke.

"Kind of... Rangiku-chan, Aki-chan, Ky-chan, along with Yachiru-chan and Nel-chan were stung by jellyfish." Momo replied.

"Well then... You best take them to the hospital now. Kisuke and I will search for the others." Yuroichi said. Momo and Toshiro nodded before taking those stung by jellyfish off to the nearest hospital.

Yuroichi and Kisuke split up and began searching for anyone else. Grimmjow managed to kick himself to the beach by using a floating piece of wood to hold his body up.

"My beautiful hair!" Yumichika yelled as he touched his now, rough feeling hair.

"Oi... What are you yelling about?" Ichigo asked as he was helping Ikkaku stand up.

"My hair... covered in seaweed and kelp," Yumichika said horrified as he took out an extremely long piece of kelp from his hair.

"Don't you have other things to worry about?" Grimmjow yelled at him, shaking his leg over and over to get the wet sand out through the legs of his pants.

"NO!" The man shouted.

Everyone dropped their heads and sighed.

_**(At the Hospital)**_

"How are they?" Momo asked.

"They'll be fine... We've treated the stings and provided them with some medication to lessen the pain." The doctor said.

"When are they getting released?" Toshiro asked rudely.

"Actually... They can leave now if they wish to. However, we would prefer they stay here for a few more hours."

"No," Toshiro said firmly, "we have to leave as soon as possible."

"And why is that?" asked the doctor.

"May you just wait a moment?" Toshiro asked the woman back. When she nodded Toshiro grabbed Momo's arm and turned her around with him so that their backs were facing her.

"Can you act and lie?" Toshiro asked the peach quickly and quietly.

"Y-yea, I can do that pretty good," Momo stuttered, surprised with the sudden question.

"Follow my lead," Toshiro commanded before he started sniffling. He made some sob sounds as well.

"H-hey, are you alright?" the female doctor asked as she heard the noise.

"I'm sorry..." Toshiro began, "It's just that... something tragic has happened..."

"Oh.. I'm so sorry. May I asked what happened?" The doctor said, attempting to console the crying Toshiro.

"Sorry but we cannot say what exactly happened... W-we just have to go asap..." Momo cried, she sniffled a few times before breaking down into full blown sobbing, "I-its just so horrible!"

"I'll release them right away! I hope everything gets better!" The doctor said as she rushed off to get the discharge papers. After some time, she returned and everyone was discharged and leaving the hospital.

They all walked back to the beach, and to their relief, everyone was relatively

safe and sound.

Toshiro went up to Momo and whispered in her ear, "Good acting."

"It's jut good that we look the way we do," Momo whispered back, "or else it wouldn't have worked."

Toshiro nodded in response and continued walking with the recently discharged patients.

"Oi! Where were you guys?" Ichigo asked.

"We were at the hospital to get the people discharged from there," was Toshiro's answer.

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding.

"So now what are we going to do?" Ikkaku asked, "We don't have any supplies to rebuild..."

"Then we'll go find some... Everyone split up and find as many supplies as you can." Toshiro commanded.

Everyone did as they were told and either split up into groups, or went on their own.

_"A place like this wouldn't likely have the items we need,"_ Toshiro thought as he roamed the area. The place they had landed was a small town near the water's shore, it has many shops, but none of which seemed to have anything of use for building a ship. _"We may have some difficulties. Hopefully we'll catch a break and get lucky."_

"Shiro-chan!" He heard someone say, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw Momo running up to him, "I found a hardware store with some supplies inside! But I need help breaking in because it's closed."

"Didn't I tell you that you are to address me as Captain Hitsugaya?" Toshiro said, annoyance evident in his tone.

Momo just smiled and said, "You said I only had to call you Captain Hitsugaya as long as we were on your ship... But we aren't on it anymore so I can call you Shiro-chan all I want Shiro-chan."

Toshiro just sighed a breath of annoyance as he followed Momo to this store. As she said it was closed as a sign hung from the door that said _**"Sorry, we're CLOSED"**_, and its doors were locked with chains.

"We could always pick the lock," Toshiro said as he bent down to the lock holding the chains in place, "But they might have those things that replays what happens, whatever it's called."

"They're called cameras Shiro-chan." Momo said matter-a-factually. Toshiro just rolled his eyes and sighed.

Toshiro then got up and began to walk away, "I'm going to go get Gin... He should know how to get in."

Momo nodded in response and waited for Toshiro to come back with Gin. When he came back, Momo was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell did she go?" Toshiro asked himself, turning around in slow circles trying to locate where the peach went to.

"She's somewhere, someplace," answered Gin smartly.

Toshiro just shook his head and rolled his eyes to avoid decking the hell out of Gin, "Just pick the lock..."

"Okay Okay." Gin said while beginning to pick the lock. While he was picking the lock Toshiro continued to look for Momo. He began to walk away from where Gin was and after about thirty minutes of walking, he eventually found her at a candy and pastry store.

He walked up behind her and said in her ear, "what are you doing here?"

Momo, not expecting anyone behind her while she was looking, jumped nearly two feet, with a small "Eep!" escaping her mouth.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Shiro-chan!" she shouted.

"Anyways... I came to get something from here because I got bored and hungry Shiro-chan." she continued.

He then lifted her over his shoulder and started walking away back to the hardware store.

"H-hey! Put me down! I want something from the candy store!" she protested. He just ignored her protests and said, "You can have something when we get our supplies."

Then Toshiro went onto the hardware store with a complaining Momo with him. Once they made it, they saw (or Toshiro saw considering Momo was facing the other side of him) Gin's grinning face next to an unlocked door with chains and a padlock in front of it.

"Good job unlocking the door, Ichimaru," Toshiro told him as he set the female captain down.

Toshiro went into the hardware store, followed by Gin and Momo, and began looking for plywood. "Ichimaru, get over here and help me carry this plywood back to the beach." Toshiro said.

"Sure thing Cap'in Shorty. Lil' Peachy, can you carry the paint and wood treatment?" Gin asked Momo. Momo nodded and began getting the paint and wood treatment.

After getting everything they needed (and after Toshiro scolded Gin for calling him what he did), they went back over to the beach and carefully set all the supplies on the sandy ground.

"We will most likely need more wood," Toshiro told the group waiting, "But we will get more later. It is late, and we should get some rest."

"Where are we gunna rest Captain Shortass?" Akida asked rudely.

"Yeah... We can't sleep outside and I highly doubt any of us have any money for a hotel." Kyna added.

"True... And I'm not 'bout to listen to Yumichika bitch and moan about the damn bugs, sand, and whatever else fucks up his hair and makeup." Kenpachi finished.

"Too fucking bad," Toshiro snapped, "We're going to sleep here and I don't want to here ANYONE bitch and moan about ANYTHING. We have all most likely had to sleep at the worst places at one time in our lives. We're PIRATES~ We sleep in oversized wooden boats floating on the fucking ocean! Stop complaining! If you have any OTHER idea where we can sleep, then open up and spill."

Everyone was silent.

"No one has anything? Then shut the fuck up and either start building some sort of shelter from the elements or sleep out in the open."

"Everyone..." Unohana began, "Let's just calm down. We will be staying with each other for a while so we must get along. Despite out differences." She then turned to Toshiro and said with a smile, "I understand your frustration, however, there is no need to resort to such language." Her voice was calm, soothing, and mother like, "Now... Would you please be so kind as to apologize?"

"I'm not apologizing for shit. They need to stop com-"

"Would you... be so kind... as to apologize?" Unohana repeated in a mother like voice while still smiling, however, this time, there was a hint of hostility in her voice.

Toshiro sighed, since there was no WAY he was going to show his fear of this woman, and said, "I apologize for my behavior and language."

"Heh, looks like someone's afraid of Unohana," Akida mocked.

The white haired male just rolled his eyes and went in another direction and, after moving some sand around in a pit-like way, sat down on his back.

His crew gave him confused looks, did a _**WOMAN**_ just get _**HIM**_ to apologize for _something_? He _**never**_ apologized for anything...

After getting over the fact that once again, Unohana got someone to do the impossible, they all found some where to fall asleep to awake the next morning.

_**(Next Morning)**_

"Shiro~ Shiro~" Someone sing sang softly. He felt himself being softly pocked in the cheek. Then the small hand moved down and pocked him in the side of his waist, causing him to jump.

"What?" he hissed, knowing from the name Shiro that had to be Momo.

"Why are you in a pit?" the captainess asked.

"Because I am," he replied smartly.

"Fine, be that way," Momo whined while pouting. She then jumped as a realization hit her.

"I just thought of something," she told the white haired male, "I never told you my name."

"Does that really matter?" he asked while putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, trying to sleep.

"Yes, because whenever we get the ship rebuilt and my crew wins whatever Rangiku cooks up, YOU have to call ME Captain," she said confidently, "My name is Momo Hinamori."

The name seemed slightly familiar to him, but he brushed it off, "Uh huh..." Toshiro replied absentmindedly as he was trying to fall back asleep. Momo knew he wasn't listening and made an audible "hmph". She poked his side again, which made him jump again.

"Stop doing that." he growled at the female captain. She smirked mischievously and did it again, then it hit her, he's ticklish.

She was just about to tickle him again when he growled at her, "Don't even try."

"Why shouldn't I?" she said with a smile on her face.

"We are surrounded by both my crew and yours," he started to explain, "We are the CAPTAINS of those crews. If we are seen having idiotic child games then they will never respect us again. Do you understand?""

Momo smiled and responded, "My crew respects me no matter what... I've heard their respect so I'm not going to lose it that easily."

So, she made him roll onto his stomach and sat on his back to pin him down, then she began tickling him mercilessly.

"S-stop it!" he said while trying his best not to laugh, thought some snickers still managed to get out.

"No way!" Momo said to him, "Seeing your uptight self like this is just too priceless!"

Eventually his snickers began to change into laughs. He managed to flip himself over on his back and started tickling Momo while pinning her down.

"S-stop it S-Shiro-chan!" she giggled.

"No... But I may stop if you call me Captain Hitsugaya," Toshiro responded with a smirk.

"I-in your d-dreams!" Momo said as she tried to stop giggling, however, it didn't work. She wiggled out of his grip and started tickling him again.

Now, it was a full blown tickle war.

The "war" went on for several minutes, with one getting the advantage before losing it again to the other, until finally they were out of breath and on their backs in the sand.

"That was fun... right, Shiro-chan?" Momo said through pants.

"Tch..." Toshiro scoffed. After just getting gout of a childish tickle "war" the last thing he was going to admit is that it was actually fun.

"Don't be like that," she said as she finally regained her breath and rolled onto her stomach, "Or else I'll have to do it again." she said with a mischievous smirk as she reached out to tickle him again.

He grabbed her arm and stopped her from tickling him again, "Tickle me again... and I'll make _sure_ you regret it."

Momo then pouted and let out an audible "Hmph".

"Anyways, we should wake up the others..." Toshiro said as he sat up, his sides slightly hurting from all of the laughing.

Momo just nodded, sad to see that the Toshiro she first met – uptight and grumpy – was back and replaced the laughter filled one moments before. Momo then sat up, and went to wake her crew. She managed to find Rangiku, Nanao, and most of the other girls, however, she wasn't able to find Hiyori, the Twins, Yachiru, or Nel.

"Hm, I wonder where they are?" she asked herself.

"They probably went to to town to buy stuff," Rangiku said as she stretched her sleeping muscles.

"I suppose..." Momo mumbled, "But I can't help but sense that they are around here somewhere..."

"Hi!" Yachiru chirped, scaring Rangiku and causing her to latch onto Momo tightly.

"Oh my god! Don't sneak up on me like that! You almost made them pop out!" She yelled, still clinging to Momo who was beginning to turn blue from lack of oxygen. Noticing that he captain was suffocating under her grip, Rangiku released her, "Sorry Hina-chan."

"I-its okay..." she responded when he got her breath back.

"Aki-chan, Ky-chan, and Yori-chan are up in that really tall tree." Nel said while pointing to an extremely tall palm, "they are sitting at the very very very top."

Momo's and Rangiku's jaw dropped from the sheer height of the tree.

"How are we going to get them down...?" Momo subconsciously asked.

"How the hell did they even get up there...?" Rangiku asked subconsciously as well.

"By climbing!" Yachiru chirped.

Momo sighed, "Knowing them, they're still asleep..."

"You think if we shake the tree they'll just fall down?" Rangiku asked, looking up at the tree once more.

"Yes, but I also think they might, hmmm, I don't know, DIE, if we did, so, that's not an option." Momo told the busty older woman.

"Oh yeah..." the older strawberry blonde said while placing a finger on her chin.

"I'm going to go find help." Momo said while running off to find someone to help the the girls down.

"Why are you staring at a tree?" Shinji asked while walking up behind Rangiku.

"Because Hiyori and the Twins are up there asleep." the strawberry blonde replied.

"Uhhuh..." he responded, he then picked up a rock and threw it high into the tree. They heard the rock come into contact with something, "Looks like a hit one of em."

Before anyone could say anything else, the same rock was flying straight back at Shinji from the tree. He managed to move out of its way in time, but was unprepared for what happened next.

Hiyori slid down the tree like a fireman on a pole at break-neck speed and sprinted to the blonde man right after landing. His eyes widened with surprise and he ran the opposite direction. Unfortunately, he was no match for Hiyori's speed and she did a flying kick to the back of his head and it caused him to fall onto his face, and because of how fast they were running, she used him like a surfing board and slide across the sand.

"We need to prepare soon," Toshiro announced to everyone.

He then saw Hiyori and Shinji "surfing" up to him. Hiyori jumped off of Shinji's head then he pulled his face out of the sand. Toshiro was at a loss for words so he just sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Captain... we need to get something to get some of the girls out of a tree." Shinji said while pointing to a tree.

"Alright, I'll do it," Toshiro said as he went towards the tree mentioned. Once he got to it he pulled a small dagger from his boot and stabbed it in the tree. He twisted his free arm around the tree to get a firm hold and pulled the dagger from the tree. He repeated this until he got near the top.

Once he got near the top, he saw the two sleeping twins. He then thought about how he was actually going to get them down. Then decided to go with the only idea he had. He climbed onto the top of the tree and tried to figure out a way to go about his plan since their skirts don't have belt loops. He sighed then reached his hand up their backs, and grabbed the bandages that bind their chest their chest down.

"Hm...?" Akida moaned with half open, sleepy eyes.

"Goin' down." Toshiro said as he threw the first twin down, and then did the same for the other.

On the ground, Grimmjow and Renji both heard screaming coming from the sky and they saw the twin twins flying directly at them like rockets.

_**"WHAT THE FUCK?"**_ Renji and Grimmjow yelled in unison as the twins crashed on them rather harshly. They all groaned and moaned due to the pain.

"THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR?" they yelled at the male captain.

"Getting you out of the tree..." he then proceeded to climb out of the tree and when he reached the half way point on the tree, he jumped down and landed on his feet.

The female captain, who had saw the entire scene, was holding a ladder that was about half as tall as the tree itself and swung it at the male captain who ducked in time for it to miss. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM!" she squeaked due to the fact that she can't really yell, so whenever she does, her voice gets extremely high pitched and squeaky.

Toshiro only raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did you swallow a squeak toy?"

She then turned red with embarrassment and swung the ladder again, this time successfully hitting him in the back of his head, causing him to fall face first into the sand. She watched him for a moment, he wasn't moving at all. "Whoops," Momo said after a few minutes of watching him stay on the ground, "what should we do now?" she asked everyone.

Ichigo heard the noise and went over to see what happened. When he saw the scene, he just shrugged and said, "Let him sleep. He shouldn't be in too much pain, so leave him be."

Momo nodded, however, she was going to have a bit of fun while Toshiro was asleep. So, she rolled the knocked out captain on his back and ran off to get some markers and other things. She came back with a camera, a large dragon plus toy, some markers, and some temporary pink hair dye.

Ichigo and some of the males were busy mapping out blueprints while others had went to go get wood, nails, paint, and other material for the ship. Rangiku and Gin, well Gin, came back holding several pieces of large wood and buckets of nails.

"'Ey Ran-chan... Why didn' ya carry any of 'dis stuff?" Gin asked.

"My name isn't Ran-chan!" Rangiku yelled while punching Gin in his stomach, "Besides... I'm not carrying any of that stuff and ruining my lovely figure."

"Hehe, He's gonna be SO surprised when he wakes up," Momo giggled as she went to work.

"Gah, Ran-chan, why d'ya have ta be so cruel?" the silver haired man said, dropping the supplies after the blow and wrapping his arms around the injured area.

As Momo finished, she began taking pictures of the now, pink haired Toshiro who had whiskers and various other drawings on his face and his arm wrapped around a giant dragon plus toy like a small child. She then hid the markers in the sand and hid the pictures in the bandages on her chest. She then skipped off to where everyone else was.

"Hey Momo-chan, what's with the smile?" Rangiku asked curiously as her small captain skipped to her.

Momo showed her the pictures and instantly, Rangiku burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Toshiro said as he walked up to them, not realizing he was holding the dragon plush toy.

"N-nothing." Momo said sweetly.

"Hey um... Why-" Ichigo started but was cut off once he tried to resist from laughing at his captain's appearance.

Toshiro looked down when he finally took in that he was holding something. He quickly threw the down the plushy and ran to the nearby body of water to see if anything else was done to him. He dumped his head in nit to wash off the marker, which luckily wasn't permanent.

_"Okay." _he thought, _"stay calm. You can't act childish around everyone. You're not allowed to. You have to be mature."_

"Alright, now that you have had your fun, we should go help the others. Really, I don't see why you let me sleep when we had work to do anyway," he stated like nothing happened.

"Um... Well its because she," Ichigo started and the pointed to the female captain whom had picked up the dragon plush, "Hit you in the back of your head with a ladder."

Toshiro then glared at Ichigo who just tossed his hands up in defense.

Everyone got to work rebuilding the ship. They worked the entire day and now, the only thing that was left was to paint the new found ship.

"Okay... All that is left is to paint it." Ichigo said while holding orange, blue, red, black, and pink, along with various other colors of paint and paint brushes.

Everyone got a color along with a brush. Toshiro was painting a wall which he painted blue at first, but every time he walked away from it, it would somehow be pink. He sighed deeply and began to paint it blue again.

"Mou! Shiro-chan! Stop coloring over it!" Momo whined while repainting the said wall pink.

"It isn't going to be pink..." Toshiro said while pushing he aside and repainting it blue. Momo pouted before running off and grabbing some pink spray paint, she then sprayed Toshiro's hair pink... Again.

Toshiro growled, but didn't say anything. Instead, he continued to paint the wall blue again.

_"How is he keeping himself calm?"_ Momo mentally asked herself, not realizing that she said it aloud.

"I keep it by knowing I can't act childish," he answered calmly, "Besides, I know better than to get any of you, both your crew and mine, angry at me. I see no point in trying to me immature when you have to me an adult the next second."

Momo then growled childishly and mumbled, "God, your suck a stick in tha mud..."

"Deal with it." Toshiro said while walking off, leaving a pouting Momo.

By around 10:00pm, everything was finished, unfortunately, there was a small problem.

"MY ROOM!"

"NO ITS MINE YOU FUCKING MIDGET!"

"I'M NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH YOU AGAIN CUE-BALL!"

"DON'T CALL ME CUE BALLLLLLLLLL!"

Grimmjow and Akida along with Sairento and Ikkaku were arguing over who got which room. Unfortunately, they didn't build enough rooms for everyone.

"How about Akida and Sairento share one room, and Ikkaku and Grimmjow share another?" Momo suggested as she – along with many others – heard the arguments.

Ikkaku and Grimmjow both looked at Momo as if she just went insane.

"Do I look like I want to share a bed with a man?" Ikkaku snapped, causing Momo to flinch and hide behind Toshiro while mumbling, "No wonder your bald..." Thankfully, Ikkaku didn't hear that.

Toshiro sighed, "Okay, if you don't want to share with Grimmjow then shut up and stop complaining." annoyance evident in his voice.

"Where am I gonna sleep then?" Ikkaku whined, ignoring his captain's orders.

"How about you sleep outside in the water when we set sail so I don't have to hear you bitching?" Toshiro snapped.

"I second that!" Sairento cheered. Ikkaku was about to stay something in response but decided to get Sairento back while she's asleep.

"Anyways... We leave tomorrow..." Toshiro stated.

"Well, since we are leaving tomorrow, Imma take the girls to get some cloths since you guys don't have any since of style." Rangiku said.

"Tch!" Ikkaku sneered, "You don't need style! A shirt, pair of underwear, pants, socks, and shoes is all you should need!"

Everyone turned and looked at Ikkaku with a "What the fuck" look on their face.

Yumichika sighed and said, "Before we leave, I have to restock on my hair and makeup supplies so I'm going with the girls..."

"Whatever," Toshiro said while rolling his eyes, already used to the man's weird obsession over beauty and such. "While you're there, buy some food supplies and medical tools. They got lost in the water when we crashed."

"Okay~!" The girls sing-sang while walking off. Hours later, the girls returned holding what seemed to be the entire clothing store, literally. Toshiro raised an eyebrow as they pulled all of their bags on board. He was about to say something when,

"Before you ask, we didn't get the entire store... We also got the medical and food supplies along with some weapons." Rangiku interrupted.

"Also, the weapons are OURS!" The Twins snapped when someone tried to take a look at some of their weapons, which included: Steel fans of various sizes and colors, swords of various lengths, and shapes, Bo staffs, nun-chucks, Sais, throwing knives and stars, and various other weapons.

"Fine by me," Toshiro said calmly, "We already have the weapons we need."

The somewhat new-found group then put all of the clothing, food, and medical items away and then went to their rooms and set sail.

* * *

><p><strong>The End! :3<strong>

**I wonder what Ikkaku has planned for Sairento when she wakes up...**


	3. Chapter 3

With the Males

Chapter 3

The next morning came. Toshiro woke up and looked at the clock, it read 5:30am and decided that it was time to wake up.

"Hey, wake up." He said while pushing the sleeping figure next to him. She only groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

Toshiro sighed and grabbed the top part of the covers she just pulled and ripped the entire thing off of her tired form. The small girl whined and tried to reach for the covers again, however, Toshiro kept them away from her searching hands. She eventually stopped searching and just pulled the pillow over her head.

Toshiro sighed and ripped the pillow from her hands as well. She groaned and opened her eyes for a moment, looking at the time she groaned again, "It's... Too... Early..." and fell back asleep.

"No it's not," Toshiro argued, "it's 5:30! How late do you wake up anyway?"

"Later than this..." She mumbled. Toshiro only rolled his eyes and then pushed the small girl out of the bed, causing her to land hard on the wooden floor.

"OW!" the little peach yelped while rubbing her head, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, it was." he said bluntly, "Now, go wake up your crew."

He got out of bed and went to the room next door to wake Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow... Get up, it's morning." Toshiro said while shaking the blue haired man. Grimmjow responded by groaning a bit, causing Toshiro to shake him harder and then, Grimmjow grabbed his wrist with bone crushing force.

"If you touch me again while I'm sleeping... I'll tear off your fuckin' arm..." He growled, not realizing that the person he was threatening was his captain.

"And if YOU threaten me again," Toshiro growled, "I'll tear off your manhood and shove it down your throat."

"Who the hell do you think-" Grimmjow started to tell, turning back to face the person talking to him like this. His eyes widened when he saw it was the white haired male.

"The last time I checked, I was your CAPTAIN," Toshiro said with anger, "Now get up!"

"Fine..." Toshiro said, getting up out of bed. He looked over at the silver and gold haired female whom was still asleep next to him and scowled. He then looked back at his captain and said, "Sorry about the threat... But in all fairness I am still half sleep."

"I don't give a fuck, now get dressed." Toshiro snapped as he left the room and went to wake up the rest of his crew. He went into Gin's room, he opened the door and to his surprise, both of them were already awake.

"Yosh! Time to get up and running! Today's the day of the contests for the rightful control of the ship!" Rangiku yelled enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah..." Gin responded sleepily. Toshiro sighed and decided to wake Ikkaku, he went into Ikkaku's room and saw that he was still asleep.

"Get up Ikkaku." Toshiro said sternly. Ikkaku opened one eye and saw his white haired captain.

"L-" Ikkaku was about to say but quickly remembered what happened last time he refused to get up on time, "I'm getting up..." Ikkaku said as he lazily got up and got dressed when Toshiro left the room.

When Ikkaku came out of his room, Ichigo was just beginning to get up.

"Time to get up ladies!" The males heard the bust blonde yell energetically, "Time for the contests!"

"Contests... In that case..." Ikkaku then got his sword and stood on his toes, apparently dancing while chanting, "Who is lucky? I am lucky," He then leaned over on one toe and held his other foot out while holding his hands out in front of him, "I'm so lucky but MEEEE," He sang, he then proceeded to do the same thing on the other side, "That's right I said MEEE!," He then placed both feet back on the ground as he placed his sword into the wood floor, flipping over it with one hand placed on the hilt while chanting, "Lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, LUCKYYYY," He then landed with both feet spread about two shoulder widths apart and squatting down while holding his hands and sword out in front of him, "MEEEEE!"  
>Hearing his loud singing, Sairento came out of the room rubbing her eyes, "What the hell are you so damn energetic about?"<p>

"I'm doing my lucky dance!" Ikkaku yelled at her.

"More like the gayass dance..." muttered the now awake Akida.

"Ikkaku?" A still half sleep Sairento asked while walking up to Ikkaku.

"Yes?"  
>"It's too damn early to be that loud!" She yelled while smacking him on his bald head. Obviously irritated by the lack of usual sleep.<p>

"Ow!" It's never too early for my lucky dance!" He yelled back while holding the spot on his hand that her hand came into contact with.

"What's with all the yelling?" yawned a still sleepy Kyna as she exited her room, Unfortunately she tripped and fell on the floor, where she instantly fell asleep again.

"Yeah... What she said..." A sleepy Renji agreed as he followed her out of the room. Not being able to see the tiny girl on the floor, he tripped over Kyna and tried to grab something to keep from falling, which unfortunately turned out to be his captain.

"Soft pillow..." He mumbled as he rubbed his face in his captain's hair.

Toshiro, angered by the red head, yanked said man's hair and brought his hold head back, only to bring it back forward and headbutt it as hard as he could.

"FUCK!" Yelled Renji as he held his head after the captain let go, "The hell was that for?"

"To get you the fuck off me!" The small captain yelled as he got off the floor.

"Um... Is everyone okay...?" Yakunitatanai timidly asked as he looked around the corner.

"We;re fine just-" Toshiro started, but was cut off by Kisuke.

"Rather violent this morning aren't we Cap'in Shorty?"

Seeing as how Toshiro was beginning to get irritated, Yakunitatanai suddenly said, "Breakfast is ready everyone!"

Catching their attention, everyone headed to the kitchen where they were presented with pancakes, sausages, and rice.

"At least something is going right this morning," Toshiro muttered as he took a bite out of his food.

"Good morning everyone!" cheered Orihime, who just walked into the kitchen.

"And where were you this whole time?" Renji asked.

"Oh, I had just woke up a few minutes ago," Orihime answered, "I just came from my room."

"Oh." was Renji's response as he shoved more food into his mouth.

The female crew hungrily ate their food, in less than 5 minutes all of them had clean plates.

"Damn yall girl's know how ta eat..." Gin remarked.

"I'll say..." Jushiro agreed while trying to defend his food from a still hungry Yachiru and Nel.

Momo looked over at Toshiro's plate hungrily. She scooted her chair closer to his and since he was busy eating, he didn't notice her move over. She motioned for Akida, who was sitting on the other side of Grimmjow, to do something.

Akida picked up on the notion and pushed Grimmjow out of his seat, causing him to grab Toshiro and make both of them fall on the floor.

Using the fact that he wouldn't be able to see his plate, Momo quickly ate his two uneaten pancakes and the sausages he didn't get to eat, only one sausage on his plate.

Akida also used the fact that Grimmjow couldn't see his plate to eat some of his uneaten sausages and pancakes.

Toshiro, after kicking Grimmjow in the stomach for grabbing him when he was falling, recovered from said fall and was back on his chair, only to see that most of his food, save for one sausage, was gone.

He immediately knew who it was.

"Momo, if you were so hungry I don't see why you couldn't just ask for more." He said calmly.

"How do you know if I did it?" Momo asked him, "Plus, stealing it would have been the more fun way to ask and there isn't anymore..." However, her voice trailed off a bit so he couldn't hear the last part.

"Because, I could see you take it." He responded, he then sighed and went to go get some more. He searched for a while and then he realized, there is no more.

Everyone in his crew knew how pissed off he got when he was hungry so they moved away from the table, well, everyone except Kenpachi.

"Um... Sorry, I must not have made enough for seconds... I-I promise I'll make more at lunch." Yakunitatanai meekly apologized, unfortunately, that wasn't going to stop the white haired captain from getting pissed.

The white haired captain glared at his female counterpart, who only smiled innocently at him.

"Momo..." He started out calmly and slowly, his voice began rising and filled with anger, "**I'm going to kill you! **_**DON'T EVER TOUCH MY FOOD AGAIN!**_" he yelled angrily as he lunged across the table at her. She screamed as she quickly ran from the table and began to run away from the angered male.

She ran back to their room, and tried to close the door to lock it in his face but he proved far too quick and made it inside before she could close the door completely.

"I'm sowwie..." He innocently apologized while giving him a sweet smile

He smirked, but it was mischievous... and slightly psychotic.

"A "sowwie" isn't going to fix this..." He growled as he locked the door.

Momo gulped. Was he really gonna...?

Toshiro lunged at her and... Started tickling her!

"AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She began to laugh uncontrollably, "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOPP!"

Unfortunately, her pleas fell on deaf ears, "No! This is what you get for eating MY BREAKFAST!" his smirk grew bigger as he tickled the female captain more and more, it even grew to what looked like... A smile?

Something about her laughter felt familiar, like he had heard it before.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"No! Stop it!, stop it hahahahahaha!" laughed a young girl with her hair in low pigtails._

_"No way! This is your punishment!" a boy said as he pinned her down and tickled her more._

_"I'm sorry! hahaha!" she continued to laugh. The young boy continued to tickle the girl until her sides were hurting before climbing off of her. The girl sat up, looking at him as she smiled, still giggling a bit as she clutched her sides. He returned her sweet smile with one of his own._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Toshiro then climbed further on top of her, pinning her hands down and looking at her, "Could it be... her?"

"Could who be her?" Momo asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing, never mind," Toshiro quickly said, "We should get back now."

He then got off of her and began to head towards the door, but not before she tripped him and jumped on his back.

"G-get off!" He yelled.

"No!" She childishly yelled back while rubbing her hand in his hair. His hair felt odd, soft, yet spiky, "Awwww! You're hair is so soft!" She began to coo and gush while now rubbing her cheek in it.

"Stop!" He yelled again, trying to get the small girl off of his back, "Stop doing that!"

"No! I like your hair!" She childishly yelled back again, rubbing her face in his hair more and more.

"I said stop!" he yelled.

"And I said no!" she yelled back, "It's too soft and fluuuuffy~! How do you get it like this?"

"I-I don't know! Now quit it!" He yelled back as he attempted to throw the small girl off of his back.

Hearing the yells of their captain, his crew went to his room and opened his door, then, they saw something that was almost unreal; their captain trying to get a girl off of his back as she rubs her face in his hair.

"Damn captain... I didn't know a girl could beat you up." Grimmjow joked while smirking.

Momo stopped immediately after hearing the comment. She let go of Toshiro and glared hard at Grimmjow.

"So," She growled out, "you're saying that girls are weak?"

Grimmjow put his hands up and shouted, "NO! It's just that I didn't think a girl could do that so easily!"

Momo decided against saying anything in response to the blue haired man.

"Rangiku," She said, catching the attention of her second in command, "Lets get these contests going."  
>"Okay!" Rangiku cheered, "Here is what I have planned: Dancing, singing, eating, and grappling! Whoever scores the most points wins and gets rightful control of the ship."<p>

Everyone then looked at her, what the heck is she thinking? Recognizing the looks she was getting from everyone, she pulled her female crew members aside.

"Rangiku... why singing, dancing, and eating?" Momo whispered to her, not realizing Rangiku's sneaky plan.

"Because... All of the girls are good at dancing and singing. These are guys! Chances are, they can't sit nor dance. Even if they could, they don't wanna be seen doing it. They will forfeit the dancing and singing, giving us ladies some easy points." She whispered back with a wink.

"I see, very clever Rangiku-chan." Momo said with a wink.

The girls then came out of their huddle and faced the guys, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, whaddya say guys? Ya up for it?" She asked them.

"...Why singing and dancing?" Toshiro asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Before the girls could respond, Grin suddenly said, "I know why... It's because singin' and dancin' is what 'da girls are good at... Plus, they think we'll forfeit, givin' 'em some easy wins and gainin' 'da lead. Ya can't trick a tricksta."

"...Go fuck yourself," Rangiku eventually said to the fox-like man.

"Such harsh words, Ran-chan," Gin said with fake hurt in his voice.

"..." Rangiku was silent, then suddenly without warning yelled, "_**MY NAME ISN'T RAN-CHAN!**_" directly into his ear.

"Owwwww... Ran-chan~ That really hurt~..." He said once again with fake hurt in his voice as he held his ear.

"Since you girls added things you're good at, I'm going to add things that we're good at," Toshiro stated, "Fighting and -"

"Racing." Kira said, suddenly cutting Toshiro off, "Fighting and Racing."

"Since we are adding things, how about we make an addition to the fighting part. Sings, two on one, and two on two." Yuroichi said.

"Sounds good to me." Kisuke said in agreement.

"Lets add some exercise to the mix! Pushups and pullups!" Ikkaku said loudly.

"So, is that all?" Rangiku asked everyone, "If so, lets get ready and started!"

"Can you please try not to be so loud?" Toshiro moaned.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Momo said, nudging the small captain on the side, "You have sensitive ears?"

"I SAID LETS GET STARTED!" Rangiku shouted at the top of her lungs, making everyone around her flinch.

Not wasting any time, everyone got ready for the contests.

"Okay everyone, first, we will do the singing and dancing." Unohana announced, being one of the judges.

With that, they began. Rangiku sang, "This time" (By Pia Toscano) with all her hear, winning the hearts of the judges; Momo sang "For You" (By Azu) also winning the hearts of the judges. Soifon sang "Trust" (By Ayumi Hamasaki) however, that wasn't enough and Oomaeda won that round. Yuroichi sang "These words" (By Natasha beddingfield) and tied with Kisuke who sang "Alonez" (By Aqua Timez). Byakuya, Hisana, Rukia, Toshiro, Kira, along with many others didn't sing. Overall, the girls won the singing contests.

Next up was dancing, both crews preformed to the song "Eat you Up" (By BoA) however, the girls having more much more practice and experience than the males, easily won.

"Damn... You guys suck ass..." Ikkaku complained.

"It's not our fault the only people on our side who knew how to dance were Grimmjow, Renji, and Toshiro..." Kira said sadly.

"You're one to talk Ikkaku..." Renji stated.

"Okay everyone, next up is eating. Unfortunately we only have enough food for one round." Unohana said as she rolled out trays of watermelon.

"I got this, I'm the best eater on this crew." Oomaeda said gruffly as he got up.

"No, I got it." Toshiro said while getting up and looking at the plump and juicy fruit. He took a tray from Unohana and sat at a table next to Momo.

"On your marks... Get set... EAT!" Jushiro called out.

Much to everyone's surprise, Toshiro proved to be a ferocious eater. Easily, Toshiro won, eating through all ten slices of his as Momo was only on her second.

"Did you actually chew those? Or just inhale them?" Momo asked sarcastically, amazing he ate so many in so little time.

"You shouldn't have chosen watermelon," Toshiro said, "Their my favorite food."

"Damn," Rangiku swore, "Stupid coincidences."

"Well the guys win that round everyone!" Unohana announced.

"Next up, will be the grappling contest!" Jushiro said before asking, "Speaking of which... What is grappling?"

"It's slang for when they wrestle. Placing their opponents in different holds, chocks, and using take downs to get the opponent to tape out." Yachiru chirped out.

"Yep! First to tap out or pass out losses! Do whatever it takes to win ladies!" Nel added.

"Okay ladies, Soifon, Momo, the Twins, and I can do this." Yuroichi said, "Momo and the twins are the most flexible... so most of the stuff doesn't hurt them as much. Soifon and I are the strongest grapplers on the team."

"Yeah... But aren't all of them except you lightweights?" Sairento asked.

Yuroichi only smirked while winking a bit, "Never underestimate your shorties and lightweights."

"Hey, I wanna try this too!" Rangiku said, "I'm not all that good at it, I'm not horrible either!" She then placed her hands under her rather large asses, lifting then up and ginning, "Plus, these babies just ain't for show!"

"What the hell were those girls thinking choosing a mans trade like this?" Ikkaku remarked.

"Tch... This is going to be easy!" Ichigo stated.

"Yeah, and to make it more interesting, lets raise the stakes." Grimmjow said proudly.

"What were the stakes before?" Renji asked.

"That the girls got control over the ship. So, lets raise 'em to whoever losses has to do something for the winners." Grimmjow responded.

"Madarame, Kurosaki, Abarai, and Grimmjow," Toshiro said. They then looked at him with confusion and curiosity.

"You are all dumbasses." he finished with a bored look on his face.

"WHAT?" they all yelled at once.

"Those girls kicked your asses and you think you have the right to say stuff like THAT? God, I wonder why I even have idiots like you here in the first place."

"Hey! When did they ever kick our asses?" Grimmjow yelled defensively.

"When we first encountered them... Those twins tripped you and made you land on Renji, The red head kicked Ikkaku's due to his fucking temper. The only reason we won the first time is because I threatened to kill their captain." Toshiro remarked.

"Hey! Are you guys done chatting?" Momo asked innocently while standing in the center of the floor.

"Yeah yeah..." Toshiro said with a bored tone while walking to the center, "You ready?"

"Yep!" she replied happily.

"Okay, begin!" Jushiro said from the judges table.

Momo charged at him, she threw a right hook which he caught and twisted behind her back forcing her on her knee. However, to his surprise it wasn't hurting her in the least bit. He pushed her arm up further with no luck.

"What the..."

"Sorry, but that won't work on me! I'm double jointed and flexible." she told him. She then pushed herself away and twisted herself under her arm to release herself from the hold, her arm still being turned in an awkward position. Seeing her arm contorted in that position made Toshiro release out of surprise and slight disgust, how does someone's arm twist that way?

She charged at him again, this time faking the punch and dropping to her knees when he extended out to stop it and wrapped both of her legs tightly around one of his, causing him to fall on the floor. She then used her body to hold down one leg while using her legs to wrap around the other and twist the leg into an awkward position, causing extreme discomfort from his ankle, all the way up to his hip in that leg.

"Now, since I can tell you are in extreme discomfort, I suggest you tap out or I'll just twist more." she stated in a cute voice while twisting his leg even more, this time causing him to help in pain. Slowly, she twisted more and more until he finally tapped out.

Once he tapped out, he hobbled back to the sidelines, where his crew members were in extreme shock.

"What the fuck Captain?" Ikkaku yelled.

"How could you let her fucking beat you?" Grimmjow added.

"I thought you were better than this! What the fuck happened to you?" Renji and Ichigo both yelled at the same time.

Toshiro, surprising them even more, just nodded his head and said, "You're up, Renji." no come back whatsoever.

Following his captain's orders, Renji stepped into the center of the ring where he was met by Soifon. Once they were both in the center of the ring, the judges allowed them to begin.

They fought for a bit before Soifon managed to get a good upper hand. She used her lightweight to jump onto his shoulders and tightly wrap her thin legs around his neck, placing him in a devastating chock hold. He attempted to pry her legs off, but unfortunately they were tightly coiled around his neck and he had no choice but to tap out or pass out. Not wanting to let Soifon have this win, he dropped onto his back, and crushed her with his body eight. Neither of them were willing to give up, and both were on the verge of passing out.

They stayed until the ultimate end result happened; they fainted. At the exact same time.

"I guess this one is a draw," Unohana announced as the other judges agreed.

"Heh, see Captain, Renji did a hell of a lot better than you," Grimmjow teased. When he heard nothing back he got confused. What the hell has been up with him?

"Hey, what's up, Cap-" he started to say, turning back to face Toshiro. When he did however, he was met by what he should have guessed.

Toshiro had his head down on a near-by table, fast asleep.

The judges moved the two passed out contestants to their respective sidelines and called up Rangiku and Kira.

They also fought for a bit, however, Rangiku quickly had the upper hand since she was taller, and heaver than Kira. Not to mention he was also a little distracted by her cleavage. Kira attempted to get from under Rangiku, he managed to slip out a bit however, he was quickly trapped in a bone crushing bear hug from Rangiku and his face getting submerged in her cleavage. His face turned bright red before he just passed out. Rangiku then released him and allowed the judges to carry him to his teams' sidelines.

"I told ya these babies just ain't fa show!" Rangiku said proudly to her team who all wore the same expressions of shock.

"Did she just suffocate him in her boobs...?" Grimmjow asked to Gin absentmindedly.

"Yep... 'n 'dats jus' not fair. How come she couldn' do 'dat to me?" He responded. He then looked over to where their captain was and asked, "Why is 'da shortie sleepin' so much? Doesn' he realize he ain't gettin' 'ny taller?"

Grimmjow shook his head and said, "Nope... He doesn't realize he isn't going to grow any taller."

Taking notice that the male captain was sleeping, Momo snuck over there and decided to give him a wake up all.

"Payback time..." She thought to herself as she slowly moved closer to him and began to... Tickle him!

Toshiro woke up right after she started to tickle him. He backed up quickly saying, "NO! I'm not letting you do that again!"

Momo gave him an innocent looking face and whined, "But why nooot?"

"I'm not letting everyone know... _That_..." He said to the small peach.

"Okay, since we have already had three people pass out, we will award a point for grappling to both teams." Unohana announced, much to the discontent of many of the people who have yet to grapple.

"So, everyone get ready for the fighting." Jushiro said. As soon as he did, the girls ran to get ready.

After about thirty minutes the girls had came back out. The girls with longer hair had theirs tied into braids while the rest had it either down or in a pony tail.

"The only rule we have is for you to not get too rough, since we will allow you to use whatever method you feel will help your team win. If anyone gets any serious injuries, the fight is immediately called off and a point goes to the opposing team; does everyone understand?" Unohana announced.

Everyone agreed to the rules and for the first match; they decided to go Captain vs. Captain.

Momo stepped into the center of the ring, her hair in a low pony tail and her sword down and another on her back with a knife holster on each leg.

"Uh... Are you seriously going to fight wearing that?" Toshiro asked as he looked at her fighting "outfit" which consisted of mini shorts, and a strapless bra like shirt and tennis shoes.

"Yep!" She said happily, "this is what we usually wear for training and fighting."

he only shrugged and prepared for another match against the female.

Momo charged with her sword high in the hair, and once she got close enough, brought it down on the male captain. Said male brought his sword up to block, and sparks flew as the blades collided.

He pushed her away and changed at the female, she side stepped and did a round kick to his gut, causing him to back away a bit. However, that kick felt harder and heavier than it should have for someone her size. She went to throw another kick however, he caught her ankle which is when he found out why her feet felt heavier.

_"Does she have weighs in her shoes?"_ He thought to himself.

"You know, you don't have to have weights in your shoes," Toshiro said casually to her.

"But it makes it easier to win." She responded. She yanked her foot from his grip and shot another kick to his head, he moved his head aside and this time, grabbed her shoe and yanked it off when she recoiled from the kick.

He threw it out of reach of either of them, making the shoe useless. He then charged at her this time, his sword ready to slice her in the left direction. Momo, now being less balanced than she was before now that the weighted shoe was gone, had to roll away from the attack. She managed to doge, but not without getting cut on her arm.

"First blood, Hitsugaya!" exclaimed Shunsui.

"Go Captain!" His team cheered from the sidelines.

Momo stumbled to her feet, this time slipping her shoe off and tossing it at him, causing him to move to the side and she blitz towards him fast enough to cut his cheek and ended up behind him. There, she threw a kick to his back but he managed to side step.

"Things are really getting intense, huh?" Renji asked Ichigo as they watched their captain throw a kick at the peach, to which she caught and threw another of her own.

"Yeah," the strawberry responded, "they seem to be a pretty good match for each other."

"Yeah... I wonder how long this match will go on. We need to win this one along with the racing and exercise to tie with the girls..." Kira sighed.

The two captains continued to give it their all; punch after punch, kick after kick. However, the male was slightly taller and more powerful than she was, and when she threw a punch, he responded by grabbing her arm and tossing her out of the ring.

"Momo-chan has been thrown out of the wring, Toshiro wins." Shunsui said. This caused Toshiro's team to cheer loudly.

"Mou.." Momo pouted while rubbing the back of her head and walking over to her team, "Sorry." she apologized.

"It's okay... We can still get em!" Rangiku said cheering up the small female.

"Okay everyone! Next up is Kyna and Renji." Unohana said. After that, both of the red heads walked to the center of the ring.

"Good luck Renji," Ichigo said, patting him on the back as he left.

"Thanks." Renji responded.

"You both know the rules right?" Unohana asked, seemingly aiming the question more towards Kyna than Renji.

They both nodded in agreement and prepared for battle. Renji charged at Kyna with a punch and as if on instinct, she ducked under it and pulled out some brass knuckles with a dull blade on them from her pocket and punched him in his stomach a few times before jumping out of his range.

"First blood to the red-headed lady!" Shunsui cheered, causing Kyna's team to go wild.

They both repeated this process over and over, Renji throwing a kick or punch and Kyna dodging and dealing a few quick blows of her own.

_"She's fast... but her punches are weak, yet fast. While her kicks are fast and powerful, but kinda heavy."_ Renji thought to himself as Kyna came inf or another kick. This time, her countered with his own and managed to catch her across the back of her head.

As she was holding her head, she thought to herself, _"Damn... he got me good with that one..._" shacking off the woozy feeling, she instantly jumped back to her feet.

Kyna threw a spinning back hick to Renji's gun, however, the kick wasn't close enough to make contact but, her long hair flew across his face a bit, cutting his cheek slightly. She quickly hopped back outside of his range and he touched his cheek, "How did... How did she cut me there?" then it struck him like a lightening bolt, she had blades hidden within her floor length red braids.

"Renji! Don't let her get close to you!" Toshiro yelled from the sidelines, realizing what Kyna's strategy is, "Keep her out of your range!"

"Keep her out of my range? What the hell does that mean?" Renji yelled back as he tried to avoid her hair, kicks, and punches.

Renji withdrew his sword and out of desperation, he grabbed the girl's two braided ponytails and cut them, taking the blades out with it.

Everyone stopped. Even Renji and Kyna. Did he...

Did he just CUT a girl's HAIR?

"That's it," Kyna growled, her head pointing downwards, _**"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"**_

She rushed at him, her eyes having an insane glint to them, and started to blindly slash at Renji. The redhead, with his newly acquired blades, just BARELY as able to block them all.

The angered red headed female continued to blindly attack Renji, anger fueling each and every attack. "Do you _REALIZE_ how _LONG_ it took me to grow my hair out like my Onee-sama and Mom? Just for you to _CUT_ _IT_?" the small female yelled angrily.

The only thing Renji could do was to block, and back away for she was far to close to him, plus, attacking her may not have been a smart move at this moment. He saw nothing but rage in the small girl's eyes as he looked to his side to find a way out, seeing as he is getting closer and closer to the edge of the ring. Using the fact that he wasn't looking, Kyna jumped up and successfully landed a powerful kick to his face, causing him to stumble completely out of the ring. However, she wasn't finished with him just yet.

Holding his injured jaw, he watched at the small girl continued to walk up to him, her blade dragging across the floor lightly and her grip tight. "Don't thin I'm finished with you just yet... She growled. She tightened the grip on her sword, fully prepared to kill the man who cut her long gorgeous hair.

Stepping in, Unohana placed a hand on her shoulder and calmly said, "Kyna, you have won the match. I know you're upset however, revenge isn't the answer. Now, take a deep breath and drop you sword so we can fix your hair okay?"

Unable to disobey the kind woman, she dropped her blade and turned away. She went to the sidelines of her crew and pulled her hair out of the ponytails that it was held in. No longer was her hair floor length, now, it stopped a bit below her butt.

Scissors in hand, Rangiku cut her hair evenly across, "I cut it evenly... Don't worry, I only cut off a bit."

"Let me see the scissors Rangiku." Akida said. Rangiku handed her the scissors and Akida brushed some of Kyna's bangs that were in front of her face and cut them evenly across her forehead, allowing them to frame her face instead of covering her eyes. "There, the new bangs look better with the new... Yet unwanted, hair style." she said in an attempted to cheer her younger sister up a bit.

Kyna only scoffed, clearly not in the mood to be cheered up.

"I don't get why she got so pissed... It was only hair." Ikkaku said rather rudely.

"You COULDN'T get it because you never HAD any to take care of." Sairento told him, trying to hold back a smirk.

"She's right you know," Yumichika butted in, "You could never know how much tender love and care it takes for people to have their hair in a beautiful way," he then flipped his own hair back to emphasize his point.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?" Ikkaku yelled at the pretty boy.

"I'm on beauty's side." Yumichika answered.

"Pretty boy is right." Sairento said as she walked away smirking.

"Okay... Now us, lets see, lets have a fight between-" Shunsui began, but was cut off by a small voice.

"Me~!" The voice sing sang, causing him to turn around and face the small silver and gold haired girl.

"Sure," He then turned to the guys side and looked at those who haven't fought, "Okay, either Kira, Grimmjow, or Ikkaku."

"Um, Ikkaku, how about you take this one?" Kira said meekly, afraid of fighting the small girl.

"Like hell he will. I'm takin' this one." Grimmjow said proudly as he walked to the center of the ring.

Having had her back turned to the males as she was taking to the girls, as she turned around she said with a smile, "Okay, so who's the wuss-" then it dropped to a face of disappointment, "Oh... Its you." she then turned to the judges and halfheartedly asked with a sarcastic tone, "Can I please have someone more exciting to fight?". Weather or not she was trying to piss him off was debatable.

Grimmjow scoffed and said, "That just translates to, "I'm too scared to fight someone who I know will kick my ass.""

"Ha! You wish... I'm just trying to save you the embarrassment of having you has handed to you by someone half your size." She responded while smirking, and then continued, "Besides, I'm pretty sure your ego is bruised enough considering you got beat by a girl, _twice_, and kissed one of your teammates." this time, she struck a nerve.

"At least I didn't jump off a ship during a fight because someone insulted me." Grimmjow retorted, biting down the anger in his chest.

THAT got her mad.

"AT LEAST I WASN'T THROWN OFF OF ONE BY A MIDGET!" she yelled.

He gave in to his frustration and yelled back, "YEAH, YOU WERE THROWN OUT OF A TREE BY ONE!"

"I WASN'T THROWN I WAS DROPPED!" she retorted, "AND AT LEAST I CAN KISS SOMEONE OF THE SAMN DENGER WITHOUT FEELING TOTALLY DISGUSTED!" she then realized what she just said, "Uhh... Well... That didn't come out the way I planned."

Taken aback by her last comment, he managed to respond, "W-well... AT LEAST I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

"OH NOW THAT IS _LOW_!" Akida yelled back, putting emphasis on the "low" part, "AND AT LEAST I'M A _PIRATE_ WHO CAN _SWIM_!" this time, putting emphasis on the "pirate" and "swim" part.

"EXCUSE ME FOR HAVING A BIT OF SHOCK AFTER BEING THROWN OFF A SHIP BY A MIDGET!" Grimmjow yelled, not REALLY paying attention to anyone but the girl in front of him.

"Oi," Ichigo whined, "This is more like a smack talk fight instead of a duel, huh, Cap-"

He turned to look at Toshiro, but what he saw will scar him for life.

He saw an evil, dark aura emitting from the white haired mail, and heard things along the lines of "He's fucking dead, he's fucking dead, he's so _FUCKING_ dead," and "I can't, I can't, I _CAN'T_" escape his mouth.

"C-Captain?" Ichigo stuttered, afraid of what the white haired male was planning.

"THAT WASN'T SHOCK! THAT WAS JUST YOU NOT KNOWING HOW TO FUCKING SWIM!" Akida yelled at the taller male.

"WHO IT IWASN'T! I WASN'T PLANNING MY MIDGET CAPTAIN TO THROW ME OVERBOARD YOU BITCH!"

Taking another look at this captain's growing aura, Ichigo turned to the two arguing and tried to gain Grimmjow's attention, "O-Oi Grimmjow, I think you should-"

"STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS KUROSAKI!" Grimmjow snapped violently before turning back to the female.

"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Akida retorted at the older male.  
>"SO WHAT IF I'M A PSYCHOPATH YOU INSANE, MUTIANT, MIDGET FREAK!" He yelled back.<p>

"I AM NOT A MUTANT MIDGET FREAK!" she countered, apparently accepting the insane part.

"YES YOU ARE! MIDGETS ARE UNUSUALLY SHORT PEOPLE AND THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE! DEAL WITH IT!" Grimmjow snapped at the small female. This, made his captain snap.

Toshiro sprang out into the ring with his sword drawn and SMACKED the flat of it against Grimmjow's face. Said blue haired man was then flying straight into the wall, impacting against it with a loud BANG, and caused a hole to be there.

Everyone stood in shock and fear as Toshiro ran faster than anyone thought one man could and picked up Grimmjow by the collar of his shirt. Toshiro then brought his coiled up fist and started to repeatedly hit the main the face, each blow feeling like a boulder was falling down on him.

Toshiro yelled during this, through gritted teeth, "YOU. WILL. STOP. CALLING. ME. A. MIDGET!" Each word emphasized with each punch. Once he was done with that, Grimmjow's face having more blood on it than ten used butcher's knives, let go of Grimmjow, the man sliding down Toshiro's leg. Everyone thought that would be the end of it...

… Until Toshiro brought his LEG up and KICKED the poor man across the rib cage, loud cracks following immediately behind.

"I wasn't talking about you..." Grimmjow growled as the main raised his leg again. Toshiro scowled and brought his leg down again, aiming to crack the man's skull clean open. However, Grimmjow caught his leg and with a quick and powerful twist, Grimmjow snapped his captain's ankle. This caused Toshiro to stumble back a bit and Grimmjow got up, and kneed the man in the gut. Then, proceeded to kick him in the face with connected with a loud, sickening, crack. Causing Toshiro to fly backwards.

With blurry vision, Toshiro stumbled to his feet, but the broken ankle made it hard to stand. "You must really wanna die, huh, Grimmjow?" He growled.

"I'd like to see you try." Grimmjow scoffed.

Toshiro charged at the man with his fist raised, ignoring the main in his ankle. Grimmjow managed to catch it with his hand and with a powerful squeeze, broke Toshiro's knuckles.

However, he wasn't expecting his captain to throw a kick to his knee, breaking it, causing Grimmjow to fall.

Now, they were out for each others blood.

Toshiro raised his sword to slice the fallen man's head in two, but as his sword came down it was blocked by someone else's.

"Stop Shiro-chan! You're going to kill him!" Momo yelled, struggling to keep Toshiro's blade on hers.

"That's the point..." Toshiro growled, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

Momo pushed his sword to the side and pinned him down, however, anger fueled his strange and he managed to push her off and go directly back to Grimmjow. However, he and Grimmjow were then restrained by various members of the different crews.

Thrashing around made it harder for the crew members to restrain the men from killing each other.

"Get them to the infirmary." Unohana commanded in a calm voice.

"Yes Ma'am." her crew members said while dragging Toshiro and Grimmjow to the infirmary, the male crew helping. There, they had to tie them down the tables to continue to keep them from killing each other.

"Um... Does this happen often?" Momo asked shyly to Ichigo.

"Not really," Ichigo said, "I guess we know now not to call him a midget. Grimmjow was the only one dumb enough to try."

"Ah," Momo said, nodding.

"But damn, I never thought Toshiro would do all THAT," Ichigo said, still shocked at what the normally calm minded- Captain did to Grimmjow.

"Ey, maybe it was good fo' 'im," Gin said, coming down the hall which Ichigo and Momo were standing in.

"HOW THE HELL IS BEATING UP HIS CREW MEMBER A GOOD THING FOR HIM!" Momo shouted, making Ichigo flinch.

"Well," Gin purred, "He's always uptight 'n stuff, 'n he never takes a break. He never let's 'imself crack, er snap, at least as bad as this. Da MOS' he would allow himself is yelling profanities. M' pretty sure y'all girls comin' 'ere's like a stress relieve fer 'im."

"How is us coming here a stress reliever?" Momo asked, confused, "Also, Grimmjow wasn't calling him a midget, he was calling Aki-chan a midget."

"I'm guessing he was still offended..." the towering strawberry answered to the small peach.

"'N y'all comin' 'ere is like a stress reliever 'cuz he ain't been as 'igh strung." Gin responded.

"But, how does beating up a crew member do him any good? All it does is hurt him and his crew member." Momo said.

"Because, he probably let out some stress he has been holding in for who knows how long and it was good for Grimmjow considering the kind of person he is." Ichigo told her.

"Kind of person he is?" Momo asked while tilting her head, "What do you mean?"

"Grimmjow is the kind of person who won't stop fighting until he wins. He needs to learn that he will get his ass handed to him once in a while. He is too prideful to admit when he is going to lose or that he has lost." Ichigo said while looking over at Grimmjow.

"Oh," Momo responded, she then looked over to the two twins chatting behind her and said, "But beating them up won't always help... Sometimes you need to show them that there is more to life than just fighting. Even though it could hurt their pride, it helps them better in the long run."

"Maybe."

As Unohana finished fixing up Grimmjow and Toshiro, she said, "They will both be fine. They need to rest and restrain from anything that will cause them further injury."

"That's good' Momo said with a smile, "Is it okay if we can see them?"

"Yes, it is fine. Just don't do anything that will cause them to get upset." The kind nurse stated.

They walked into the room where they saw Grimmjow and Toshiro laying on separate beds.

"Ello, 'ello~," Gin sang as he entered the room.

"Shut it!" They both shouted.

"Why's evone so mean to meh?" Gin said with a mock-hurt voice.

"Are you two okay?" Ichigo asked, ignoring Gin's "question".

"Yeah, if six cracked ribs and a broken knee mean I'm doing good," Grimmjow stated with an angry look on his face, looking towards Toshiro.

The captain rolled his eyes and said, "I already said that I apologize for losing my "cool" , did I not?" Toshiro laid on his bed, careful for his broken wrist, ankle, and jaw and muttered under his breath, "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

Ichigo heard it though and said, "Come on, you're only 16. We can't expect you to behave three times you age ALL the time, right?"

The captain only scoffed and looked away.

"He's 16?" Momo asked curiously.

"Yep, even 'ough he don't act like it and don't look like it." Gin said.

Noticing the glare Gin received, Momo poked the captain's cheek and said, "Its okay! I'm 16 too."

"Ow..." He muttered.

"What's wrong Shiro-chan?" She asked, forgetting that his jaw was also injured.

"My jaw..." He said as he looked at the brown haired female.

"Hey, Nanao said that there is land nearby, is it okay if we dock there?" Rangiku asked while walking into the room.

"Uh sure. Where exactly are we docking?" Momo asked.

Rangiku then grinned like the Cheshire cat and responded, "A place called Aldrin. I hear they have the best drinking and shopping!"

"... You just want some wine don't you?" Momo asked while raising an eyebrow to her busty second in command.

"You know me too well Captain!" Rangiku responded while laughing.

Walking into the room with her sister, Kyna asked, "Hey Rangiku, can pick up some wine for me and my sister?"

Rangiku then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why can't you get it yourself?"

"Because me and Ky are only 20." Akida said, obviously lying about her actual age.

This caused Grimmjow to scoff and say, "20 my ass. No 20 year old is as underdeveloped as you."

"What the hell do you mean "Underdeveloped"?" Akida asked as her brown cheeks tinged pink slightly.

"You're chest... You are flatter than board." He responded casually.

"I-I am not! My chest is just tied down you dumbass!" She yelled.

"Yeah right." He retorted, apparently trying to tick off the silver and gold haired female.

"Oi, calm down," Toshiro said, "We're in the infirmary and Unohana _might_ notice if there was a fight in here, so for now at least, don't fight."

"But even if there was she is too nice to actually punish us." Kyna said while crossing her arms across her chest.

"I hope you aren't thinking about fighting in my infirmary." Unohana said kindly, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"N-No Ma'am!" Kyna said, literally scared stiff.

"Well I'm glad. Now, if you wish to head back to your rooms you may, we are calling off the rest of the contests today so these two can rest properly." She said, "Momo, Akida, please help them around as needed."

"What?" Akida snared, "I don't want to help him!"

"Akida... You should help him because it is the nice thing to do." Unohana said calmly

"But I don't care bout the ni-"

"Its the nice... Thing... To do." Unohana said again, this time with a hint of hostility in her voice. The tone of her voice caused Akida to instantly shut up and nod.

"So, please get these two to their respective rooms as we prepare for dinner. We will be docking to get some more supplies soon." Unohana said as she left the infirmary.

After agreeing to Unohana, Momo and Akida went over to whom they were helping: Akida to Toshiro and Momo to Grimmjow. They did it like this to try to avoid any trouble.

"So," Akida said loud enough only for Toshiro to hear, "what was that about in the ring?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes and said "I just lost my temper, that's all."

Akida looked at him skeptically and said, "Lost you temper my ass... How does that cause you to try to kill your crew member?" then, she got a slightly sinister idea.

_"He can't fight back... I wonder how he will react now..."_ she thought to herself.

She then mouthed the very word that caused him to attack Grimmjow, "Midget."

"AS IF YOU ARE IN ANY POSITION TO-" he yelled right in her hear, causing her to push him away and left him fall flat on his face.

Momo and Grimmjow turned to them with shocked expressions as Akida held her ear.

"What happened?" Momo asked, hoping the two weren't fighting.

_"She's going to pay for that..."_ the fallen male thought to himself, the, he got an idea on how to get back at her.

Lifting himself off of the ground with Akida's help, he then said, "Hey, can we switch? So Akida can help Grimmjow?"

"But why?" Momo asked curiously, "Don't they hate each other?"

"Well that is what it seems like but Akida just told me she has a crush on him." Toshiro said, lying through his teeth.

"R-Really?" Momo asked again, shocked that Akida would admit something like that, "Awww Aki-chan! I didn't know you had a crush on him! Why didn't you tell me?" Momo suddenly gushed.

"I don't like him!" Akida said, her normally born face bright red. She then turned to Toshiro and growled, "I'm so throwing you down the first flight of stairs I find..."

Then, she decided to do the same thing Toshiro did to her.

"Captain~" Akida purred, "The real reason Toshiro wants us to switch is so you can hold him."

Momo's cheeks flushed red as Toshiro's entire face turned beet red.

Toshiro was so stunned and red, he could barely spit out a proper comeback.

He decided that the only thing he could do, after he finished stuttering, was one of the few things he KNEW he could do good; bash himself, and make others look good."

"_What_? Me? Why someone like me would _never_ have a chance to be with someone as fine and sweet as her. Her time would be wasted with trash like me."

"But you're not trash Shiro-chan. You're kinda cute and funny looking." She chirped.

"F-funny looking?" He asked, not expecting her to say something like that.

"Yeah, your hair is white and fluffy and you're eyes are green but sometimes look blue." She responded.

"...Weirder than changing hair and eye colors?" He asked, referring to Akida and Kyna's appearance, praying he didn't _look_ that weird.

"No, not that weird." She responded with a smile, earning her a soft glare from Akida and Akida glaring evilly at Toshiro.

"Also, you're really ticklish so you're fun to play with." she blurted out, not realizing no one in his crew knew he was ticklish.

"Oh _really_?" Grimmjow purred (no pun intended) at the captain, "I never knew you were that. Why is that?"

"Because I never told you, asshole." Toshiro growled threateningly.

Grimmjow smirked sinisterly, whatever he was thinking about wasn't going to be good.

He was about to say something and then - "Well I neva knew cap'in could develop a crush on 'nyone." Gin said while smiling.

Sensing that Gin and Grimmjow were probably planning something, Toshiro growled at them, "Whatever you two are planning... Don't do it."

"I guess we've docked." Momo said then, she suddenly yelled, "Exploration time!" and ran off, leaving Grimmjow and causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Yay!" Akida chirped in agreement while leaving Toshiro, however, he managed to find a wall to catch himself on.

Seeing the two girls leave the men, Unohana sighed and smiled a bit. She then walked to do them and gave them some crutches. "I'm sorry about that, the younger ones tend to have shorter attention spans"

"Its okay." Toshiro said while taking a crutch.

"I'm going to beat that girl with this crutch the moment I get a chance to..." Grimmjow mumbled to himself as he got off of the floor and took a crutch from the kind nurse.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that," Unohana said, "Much of the staff is tired from treating you two, so I don't think they'll have the energy to do so again after such short notice. And we wouldn't want you to injured more," she then looked him right in the eye and continued, "_right_?"

A bead of sweet formed on Grimmjow's forehead and he quickly nodded and said, "Of course not Ma'am!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Grimmjow went, with a _really_ surprising speed, down the halls of the ship, leaving the two alone.

_**(Off of the Ship)**_

Walking around, Momo and Akida took in the sights of this new area.

"Hey, do you think Rangiku-chan is still on the ship Aki-chan?" Momo asked the slightly shorter girl next to her.

"She's probably getting shit-faced drunk at the bar..." she responded someone rudely, most likely due to the fact she isn't of legal drinking age yet.

"Aki-chan, you don't have to be so mean about it," the peach responded, "You, me, and your sister will be old enough to drink in five years."

"I don't wanna wait five freaking years..." Akida said while looking around, seeing if there was anything interesting to do.

"Aki-chan look! They have a place where you can feed the deer!" Momo chirped happily.

"Hehe nice... Wanna feed 'em?" the silver and gold haired girl asked her captain.

"Of course I do!" Momo giggled as she ran to the area.

Leaving the ship, Toshiro saw the two girls running towards a meadow like area.

_"I wonder what they are doing..."_ he thought to himself as he followed the girls.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Grimmjow asked, following his captain.

"Following them, what does it look like?" he retorted.

"I see, following your future and first girlfriend eh?" Grimmjow snickered.

"Shut up!" Toshiro yelled at the taller man.

_**(With Akida and Momo)**_

"Aww they're so cute!" Momo cooed as she fed a baby deer a cookie.

"Haha yeah, they sure are." Akida cooed in agreement.

Seeing the two from beyond the fence, Rangiku asked, "Hey! Watcha doin'?"

"Feeding the cute widdle dear, wanna feed em too?" the captain responded.

"Okay!" the busty strawberry blonde said as she climbed over the fence and walked to her captain. She then took a few cookies from her captain and began feeding the deer that came up to her.

They continued to feed the deer for about ten minutes before Momo spotted Grimmjow and Toshiro.

"Hey! Wanna come feed the deer with us?" She called out to them.

Figuring nothing could go wrong, they climbed in despite the fact they had broken bones and began to feed the deer too.

The group continued to feed the deer for about another hour or so before they soon found themselves being crowded in by hungry deer and running low on cookies.

"Um... anyone got anymore cookies?" Toshiro asked, backing away from the rather hungry deer in front of him.

"Um, here." Momo said while tossing him a cookie to give to the deer. He took the cookie and then tossed it to the deer and it ate it before bumping into him, apparently wanting more.

Then, about five large, rather intimidating bucks walked up to the group. Their height combined with their antlers made them just about as tall as Grimmjow, who is 6'11. They let out a sound that to the group, sounded like something a roar that sounded like nothing a deer should be able to make, causing the group to turn and run away as fast as possible.

Ignoring the pain in their leg and ankle respectively, Toshiro and Grimmjow managed to run almost as fast as the girls. Using his strength and height, Grimmjow managed to jump into a tree and pull himself up and out of the way of the hungry deer, leaving Rangiku Akida, Momo and Toshiro on the ground. The latter three not being tall enough to jump in and Rangiku not having enough strength to pull herself up. He also dumped any remaining cookies and cookie crumbs into them, making them more attractive to the deer.

"Grimmjow you asshole!" Toshiro yelled as he ran and tried to shake the cookie crumbs from his spiky hair.

"Sorry! I'm not becoming deer food!" was Grimmjow's response as he waved "Bye bye" to the four on the ground.

Noticing Rangiku was crumbling up her cookies she had, Momo frantically asked, "R-Rangiku-chan? What are you doing?"

"Sorry Captain but you'll have to forgive me for this." She said before tossing the crumbs in the faces of her captain, Akida and Toshiro before running off in a different direction.

"Dammit!" Akida cursed as she ran, slowing tiring out and trying to get the crumbs out of her extremely long hair.

Tripping over a rock, Toshiro fell and 2 deer quickly gathered around him to lick as the other three continued after Momo and Akida. The two deer that were around Toshiro quickly began to lick and bite him trying to get every bit of the cookie crumbs off of him.

He groaned as he peeled himself off of the ground, only for a fawn (baby deer) to lick his face and get its tongue into his mouth in the process.

One of the three deer chasing Momo and Akida had managed to get a hold of Akida's EGL dress as he tried to get the cookie crumbs off of her while another tripped Momo and snatched off her shoe. The deer proceeded to bite, lick, and shove them as they tried to get the cookie crumbs on the girls as the girls screamed for help.

Once the deer got what they wanted from the girls, they walked away as if they never did anything.

"Ow..." Akida groaned as she lifted herself and her captain off of the ground. They were both covered in hoof prints, bite marks, and drool. Their clothing were ripped and their hair contained small twigs and other debris it picked up from the ground due to the deer drool from where they licked and bit their hair.

"Aki-chan...?" Momo asked the girl next to her as they both made their way to the fence.

"Yeah?"

"I think one of those deer violated me..." she whimpered.

Finally seeing it was safe to come out of the tree, Grimmjow jumped out, ignoring his injured leg and picked up his crutch before hobbling over to the fence and climbing down.

Momo and Akida went over to the fence and climbed over it as well, when they spotted Toshiro reaching it as well.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo called out to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Toshiro said. Off topic, he thought _"Deer tongue tastes like chicken."_. "Though I'm officially throwing Grimmjow overboard again once we set off. Either of you wanna join me In it?" he asked them.

"Of course not!" Momo said immediately.

"YES!" Akida shouted, pumping her first in the hair, "I think I might start to like you." she added.

"What the fuck did I do to get thrown overboard again?" Grimmjow asked rudely, "If it is about me being able to use a tree to avoid getting attacked by deer then get the fuck over it."

Toshiro then shot a deadly glare to the blue haired man, who returned the glare with equal intensity.

"Please don't fight..." Momo begged the two of them as she pulled a twig out of Toshiro's hair.

"Hey Captain? Can you help me get all of this crap out of my hair?" Akida asked as she pulled a twig from her long hair, "It is going to take forever to get it out on my own."

"Sure."

"Oh my sweet little Captain! Are you okay?" Rangiku said in a high pitched voice attempting to sound angelic as she ran to give her captain a hug, however, quickly pulled back once she realized Momo was covered in deer spit, twigs, and other things. "Sorry, but I can't hug you until you get cleaned up."

Momo then pouted and said, "It is halfway your fault since you didn't help when me and Aki-chan got mauled!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The strawberry blond apologized with a small smile on her face as she began to pick some of the dirt and debris from Akida's hair.

"So Captain, how does it feel to be frenched by a deer?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk on his face, "Did you enjoy it?"

Toshiro's glare got even colder. He then proceeded to kick Grimmjow's plastered, broken leg with his good foot, causing the blue haired man to fall on his face.

"SHIT!" Grimmjow shouted, though it was muffled with dirt.

"What the hell was that for?" Grimmjow yelled even more rudely as he pulled his face off of the ground.

Toshiro only scoffed and muttered something that caused Akida to giggle.

"Shiro-chan! That was mean!" Momo scolded him, "Now say your sorry! You could have hurt him!"

"I don't give a fuck..." he responded in a bratty tone.

"Shiro-chan! Apologize or Imma tickle you!" Momo said sternly.

He then glared at the girl who only smirked mischievously in return. He then gave in, not wanting to be tickled in public and said, "Okay, I'm sorry Grimmjow... That you can't keep your damn mouth shut."

This caused Akida to laugh more and Grimmjow to growl. Grimmjow then yanked on Toshiro's broken ankle, causing him to fall on the floor below him. Grimmjow then grabbed Akida's hair and pulled her onto the floor as well, causing her to fall on her face a little harder than he probably meant (or not) to, giving her a busted lip.

"YOU ASSWHIPE YOU BUSTED MY LIP!" Akida shouted.

Toshiro then hit Grimmjow in the back of the head using his crutch.

Akida kicked his face to make it go back. Then Toshiro hit once more. You can see where this is going; they hit Grimmjow's dirt covered face back and forth over and over.

Then Grimmjow suddenly moved and allowed his captain's crutch to collide with Akida's face enough enough force to cause her nose to bleed.

He then snatched the crutch from his captain and hit him across the face with it, the crutch colliding with his injured jaw.

Rangiku and Momo looked in shock, Momo told Rangiku to go get Unohana as she tried to keep the three from fighting any further. However, Momo suddenly got hit in the face with the crutch by Grimmjow, leaving a rather large bruise that went over most of her face.

Toshiro felt anger swell in his chest suddenly as he saw the bruise settle on Momo's face. He didn't understand though; why was he feeling this?

He then glared at Grimmjow and turned back to the peach. She sniffed a bit as tears began to appear in her beautiful brown eyes. She then whimpered and cried, "WAHHH! Why did you hit me? I didn't even do anything to you!"

"Geez," Grimmjow scoffed, "You're a pirate and you're crying over a damn bruise."

That remark caused more anger to swell in Toshiro's chest and he decided that he would make Grimmjow pay for it, a lot. Toshiro scooted over to the crying peach and wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
>"D-Don't cry." He said soothingly to her, causing the tears to stop falling and for her to look at him with a small pout etched into her face. This caused Grimmjow to raise an eyebrow in surprise as he was used to his captain not catering to any injuries such as bruises.<p>

"What happened here?" Unohana asked as she saw the injured pirates.

"GRIMMJOW FUCKED UP THE DEER!' Akida shouted.

"WHAT?" Grimmjow shouted just as loud, "I DIDN'T-"

"Yes, Grimmjow made some near-by deer angry," Toshiro interrupted, "and they got violent. We didn't want to harm them, seeing how they were animals protecting themselves and this is the result."

"LIES!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Grimmjow..." Unohana said sternly, "from now until you heal, I am placing you on strict bed rest. If you keep roughhousing like this, then you will injure yourself further."

"WAIT!" Grimmjow yelled, "I DIDN'T PISS OFF THOSE DEER! THEY GOT PISSED WHEN YALL RAN OUTTA FOOD FOR 'EM!"

Shaking her head, she then said, "No matter how these injuries happened I'm still playing you on bed rest. Now, you all come back to the ship so I can look over the injuries and make sure any cuts don't get infected."

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison, Grimmjow muttering a "whatever" under his breath.

Once they made it to the ship, they met up with Ichigo and Renji.

Renji, upon seeing the injuries they all had on them, asked, "Damn, what happened to _you_ guys?"

"They got attacked by deer," Grimmjow said while pointing to Toshiro, Akida, and Momo, "I got attacked by Toshiro and that one." He finished as he gestured to Akida.

The deer part left Renji and Ichigo rather dumbfounded... How the hell does someone get attacked by a damn deer? However, they decided that would better left be unknown.

Unohana examined Akida and Momo as Toshiro and Grimmjow sat outside the room, exchanging glares with each other. When those two came out, Toshiro and Grimmjow went into the room to be examined and patched up.

"Now, remember Grimmjow," Unohana said in a kind voice as she continued it, subtly switching to her stern voice, "_Strict_... bed rest." placing emphasis on the "strict" part. He gulped and nodded before beginning to head to his room, something about that nurse sent chills up his spine.

Akida was forced to help Grimmjow, considering her captain was now somewhat scared of him.

Momo helped Toshiro into bed, there, he got a better look at her bruise which appeared to get bigger. He hesitantly reached out and touched it, causing her to wince slightly.

"Sorry." He said in an oddly kind voice, he then moved his face closer to hers and to the surprise of them both, he gently kissed her forehead.

They blushed as they stared into each others eyes. Toshiro looked away a few minutes later however, stating that he "was checking the injury and got too comfortable," and that he was sorry.

That's okay, Shiro-chan," Momo said to him.

He nodded while looking away from her. She then moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. Of course, this made him only blush redder. She blushed slightly and said, "I figured I would return the favor Shiro-chan."

"I-its okay." He stuttered out. Although he wouldn't admit it, despite only knowing her for a few days, he began to gain a strange interest in her.

He laid down on his back, his face turned away from the female captain only for her to lay her head on his chest and one of her arms touching his waist slightly. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She then look up with her brown eyes and said, "I'm sleepy Shiro-chan... Getting beat up by deer is exhausting..."

He didn't say anything in response, but suddenly, her arms moved. He looked back at her and she had a mischievous smirk on her face. She then got on top of him and began tickling him relentlessly.

Toshiro much like the first time Momo had tickled him, tried his best to keep from laughing. He so far had only made _very_ loud snickers, but no laughter.

"S-s-stop it!" he shouted, or at least tried to through the snickers at her.

"Nuh-uh," she replied back to his please, "this is fun!"

She wouldn't admit that she wanted to see him smile again, after all the anger she had seen in him recently.

By the time the female captain stopped tickling him, he was out of breath and any signs of anger were completely gone.

"You're.. Gunna... Pay... For... That..." He said though the pants has he smirked and began tickling the female captain on him of him while rolling her off and to the side of him. By the time he finished tickling her, she had a smile etched into her fair skin and was breathing heavily.

When she finally caught her breath, she asked, "Shiro-chan? Is what Aki-chan said earlier true? That you like me?"

This question caught him extremely off guard. His face tinged pink slightly, he didn't want to hurt her feelings by lying to her, however, he was beginning to develop a crush on the female.

"Um, well..." he thought really hard about what he was going to say, "I-"

Just then the doors to the room they were in swung open and Ichigo's panting form came rushing inside.

"Captain! There are enemy ships spotted in the horizon! They're coming our way!"

Toshiro and Momo sprang from their positions on the bed and rushed to the room where their weapons lay.

"S-Shiro-chan? What are you doing?" Momo asked as she grabbed her weapon.

"Going to defend my ship." He responded bluntly.

"You can't fight! You're injured!" she argued, then she took a deep breath and yelled, "UNOHANA-SAN!"

In an instant, Unohana was in the room and dragging him to the infirmary so he didn't further injure himself as Momo rushed out to the battle field.

_**(In the infirmary)**_

"So you got dragged here too?" Grimmjow asked as he saw Toshiro entering the room.

He only nodded and found a place to sit down next to Hisana and Rukia. However, something didn't feel right... Toshiro didn't know what it was, however, all he knew is that it made him, for the first time in over ten years, feel scared and worried.

_**(On the battle field)**_

Everyone who wasn't injured was out and ready for battle as the enemy ship collided with theirs.

The first one to step onto the ship was their captain. He had his brown hair slicked back with a small curl hanging across his face. Momo recognized the man instantly; he was the very man who destroyed her life and made her become a pirate. Sosuke Aizen.

* * *

><p>I am SOOOO Sorry to all of the readers of "With the Males" for taking so long to update! I lost my files and got swamped with school work so I had to completely rewrite the chapter... This chapter was <strong>21<strong>. _**Freaking**_. _**PAGES**_

**Anyways**: For those of you who have a facebook, feel free to send me a PM with your name and I can add you! It is easy to get into contact with me via. Facebook for anything :) **Also**, add me on _**DeviantArt** _if you would like! The link to both my _**facebook**_, and _**DeviantArt** _should be on my profile.

And for those of you who don't remeber, this story is a collab between me **and _Ichiruki45_**


End file.
